


The Demon's Circus

by SmollBaguette



Series: The Demon's Circus AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Circus, Demons, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, not sure what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollBaguette/pseuds/SmollBaguette
Summary: After an intense argument between Alex and John, Alex decided to go for a drive to calm down. After a phone call from John, he decides to wait for his boyfriend. Things don't go as planned when he is chased into the woods by some strange creature. Upon being attacked and going unconscious, he wakes up to find himself in a circus run by Thomas Jefferson, a strange man with an unusual interest in Alex. I suck at summaries, sorry. I hope you enjoy it. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit long because before I combined parts it was too short. This is just to explain what is going on and set the scene. The next chapters will progressively get better. I will try updating daily or every other day. I am Hamilton trash. This is my first Hamilton fanfic and my first time sharing my written work with others. If you find any mistakes please do not hesitate to inform me. :) The second chapter is done and will be uploaded soon if not later tonight.

Alexander stared straight ahead as he drove down the deserted road. He didn’t know where he was going, only that it was away from his house. He tried to remain calm but his vision was becoming, tears threatening to spill. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and did his best to wipe the tears from his eyes. He looked down at his device and noticed that it was Laurens. He felt a fresh wave of tears form. He wanted to ignore him, still upset from their argument, but he knew that if he didn’t answer that he would involve others. He took a deep breath and answered.

“Alexander, please stop driving and tell me where you are. I’m going to come get you. You don’t need to be driving when you are upset like this,” his boyfriend pleaded. Alexander stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

“Why should I listen to you? After what you said…” he stated, tears causing him to stop. There was a deep breath from John’s end before the man spoke again.

“Look, I’m sorry. Just please pull over to the side of the road and I can come find you. We can talk all you want. I just don’t want you to get hurt,” he said, worry clear in his tone.

Alex let out a sigh and slowed his car down until he was on the side of the road.

“Fine, I stopped,” he stated and received a sigh of relief.

“Thank you. I’ll be there soon, ok?” he stated before the line went dead, causing Alex to let out a huff and lean forward to rest his head on the steering wheel.

“The asshole could have at least stayed on the phone with me,” he said to himself.

He looked around to see if he could recognize where he was though it proved futile. He had never been this far out of town so everything looked foreign. He decided it would be best to get out and look around. If anything it might make it easier for him to be seen by John.

The weather was a bit cool since it was beginning to turn to fall but to Alex, it felt cooler than it was. He wrapped his small jacket tighter around him and let out a deep breath, already feeling better from the fresh air. He was tempted to get back in his car to turn on the heater when he got a sudden feeling of being watched. He looked around to see if he could see anyone but no one was around. 

_Alexander_

He jumped and looked around again, still finding no one. He moved away from his vehicle and looked around, knowing that he wasn’t hearing things. At least, he hoped he wasn't.

_Alexander_

He stopped when he heard it again, his eyebrows knitting together.

“John, if you are trying to scare me then come out now. You aren’t funny!” he called out.

It was silent again for a moment before a growling sound came from across the road. Alex turned around and looked, trying to see if he could tell what was causing the noise. The growl sounded again and he let out a yelp of fear. He ran to his car to try and get inside but the doors refused to open, despite appearing unlocked.

He cursed himself and looked back up to see a black silhouette across the road. He couldn’t see what it was exactly but when the growl sounded again, sharp teeth gleamed from its maw. Alex let out a gasp and tried quickly to think about what he could do to get away. The only option seemed to be the woods behind him as he had nothing to defend himself with. He gulped and used all of his energy to run. He heard another growl and could hear the beast chasing after him.

_Alexander….keep running_

He held back the need to roll his eyes. Obviously, he wasn’t going to stop for this thing. He kept going, dodging branches and holes as he tried his best to stay ahead of the creature. Despite this, he could feel it getting closer, its hot breath on his neck. He tried to increase his speed but he was already going as fast as he was physically able. He thought he was losing the beast when he felt claws scratch his back. He tried to ignore it but that was easier said than done as it felt like the pain was spreading, making him slower as he went on.

After a few more steps he fell to his knees, feeling exhausted and weak from the wound. He then realized he had made it out of the woods and was now looking at a strange new sight. There were different colored tents surrounding a much bigger one. He was going to try to stand up but he felt his eyes get heavier as he fell forward. He would have fallen to the ground if two strong hands hadn’t caught him. He felt himself going under as the hands easily pick him up and hold him bridal style, a Cheshire grin and a halo of dark curls greeting his fading vision. He then let the exhaustion take over and slowly lost consciousness, the last thing he heard being a smooth voice speak.

“Welcome to the Circus, Alex.”

~~

Alex slowly began to wake up. The first thing he realized was that he was in a very soft bed and he cuddled into himself, not wanting to get up. He heard chuckles from across the room but thought nothing of it at first.

“It appears he is awake, Thomas. Should I go?” one of the voices, heavy with a french accent, stated.

“Yes please,” the other voice said. Alex thought it sounded familiar but everything was fuzzy since he was still trying to let his brain catch up.

Alex thought it sounded familiar but everything was fuzzy since he was still trying to let his brain catch up. He heard footsteps leave the room and slowly forced his eyes open. He immediately regretted it as he was greeted with brightly lit bulbs hanging above him. He covered his eyes and received another chuckle from the stranger, Thomas he assumed.

“I apologize for the lights. It’s the only way to keep things illuminated around here,” he explained.

Alex slowly opened his eyes again and looked around. He noticed that he was in what appeared to be a tent. It was huge, though not as big as the giant tent he remembered seeing before passing out, and rectangular in shape. The bed he was in appeared to be a king sized canopy and it felt like he was lying on a cloud. There was also a desk at one side with papers and various objects scattered over it.

Beside the bed stood someone who made Alex have to do a double take. He had hair that seemed to be unnaturally curly and voluminous. His skin was a light brown and his eyes were dark. He wore what appeared to be a long, magenta tailcoat with matching pants and a top hat. The man gave a slight chuckle at Alex’s curious gaze and gave him a bow. 

“It's nice to see that you've woken up. I was worried that you wouldn't,” he stated, giving him a slight smile.

Alex thought for a moment, confused at where he was and who was standing in front of him. It also didn't help that, despite remembered what he saw in the woods and what chased him, he had no clue what exactly happened.

"What happened?" he inquired, figuring that was the best question to start with.

The man leaned on his cane before speaking, looking thoughtful. 

“You were attacked. I had been going for a stroll at the edge of the woods when I came across you. You passed out and I was able to catch you but your back was terribly injured. We were able to patch it up the best we could but it will take a bit for you to heal. As far as where you are, I’ll explain that after you get dressed. Your other clothing was a bit shredded so I took the liberty of finding you something to wear for now,” he stated, motioning to the neatly folded clothing beside the bed. He then let out a soft chuckle. “I apologize. I realize I haven’t introduced myself. Thomas Jefferson, at your service,” he said with an overly polite tone, offering his hand to shake.

Alex thought that name sounded a bit strange but decided not to question it since the man had helped him.

“Alexander,” he said, taking Thomas’ hand in his own.

He felt a shock go through him and pulled back with a surprised look in his eyes. Thomas just offered another smile and turned to leave.

“I’ll be waiting outside. Come out when you are ready. Also, there is a cup of tea on the table as well. It may help you feel better,” he stated. He then tipped his top hat and exited the tent.

It took Alex a few moments to move, unable to stop thinking about how strange all of this was. He slowly got up from the bed, still being able to feel the pain from his wounds. When he was finally able to stand up he walked over to the table. The tea was the first thing he looked at. He noticed that it had a lovely smell, though he couldn’t place it with any that he knew.

Hoping that it would help his pain, he downed half of it in one gulp. He felt the warmth spread through his body and let out a content sigh. He drank the rest of it and felt better than he had before. He would have to ask Thomas what type of tea it was. He then turned to the pile of clothes and looked through them. He couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the garment choices. This all seemed like a strange dream as he began to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets introduced to Lafayette and gets to see some of the others while ignoring the feeling in his gut that something isn't quite right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the french are at the bottom. I was so surprised to see how many people had read it while I was at work. I was also overjoyed to see that I even had some Kudos. I'm glad to see that people are enjoying it. Please feel free to give feedback. I don't have a set in stone plan for this story so if you wish to suggest something then go ahead. ;^; Also I realized that when I was planning out what demon each person would be that I forgot Madison and Washington because I'm an idiot so I might integrate them later on.

Alex stepped out of the tent in the new clothing and felt a bit silly. The vest was a magenta much like Thomas’s own so he assumed they were his clothes. This fact was confirmed by the article of clothing going down to his hips. The white lightweight undershirt was also loose and the sleeves went past his hands. The pants went all the way to his ankles though he figured they were meant to be capri. He heard a slight chuckle and turned to see Jefferson.

“Sorry about the size. It’s better than nothing though,” he said softly. Alex gave a calm smile. “It’s fine. Thank you for your hospitality. I feel like I should go though. I was supposed to wait on the side of the road for my boyfriend and he might be worried,” he explained. Alexander thought he saw a strange expression on Thomas’s face but he ignored it as the man smiled gently. “I don’t think you should go back into the woods so soon. Let yourself heal for a bit. I’ll even send one of my own workers to go wait by your vehicle and let your boyfriend know what happened,” he explained, his voice causing Alex to relax a bit. “I guess that would be the best idea. Thank you,” he said with a small smile.

Thomas nodded and motioned for a young man to come over. He looked around the same age as Alex though a bit taller with short brownish-red messy hair. “Samuel, I want you and Peggy to go to the road and wait for Alex’s boyfriend. It would be best to wait by his car. Please lead the man here when he arrives and explain to him what happened as well,” Thomas explain. Alex couldn’t help but notice the southern drawl that made itself clear every time Thomas spoke. He couldn’t help but wonder where the man was from. When Samuel left, Alex turned to Thomas, prepared to ask him about it, when the man put an arm around his waist, causing Alex to give a look of surprise. “Now, let’s walk and I’ll explain where you are and answer any other questions that you have,” he said with a kind smile. 

Alex thought for a moment, feeling a bit strange under the man’s gaze but nodded his head. Thomas led the way, his arm never leaving Alex’s waist. He couldn’t help but blush slightly but he hoped that it wasn’t noticed. He felt awkward being so close to the man. “Now, as you have probably guessed from your surroundings, you are currently in a circus grounds. This is the Demon’s Circus. We just recently arrived and are still in the process of preparing everything before we start advertising but it won’t be too much longer now,” he explained. Alex listened carefully, finding it interesting that he was looking around at an actual circus. He had always wanted to see one but had never gotten the chance. “Have you ever been to a circus, Alex?” Thomas questioned him with a slight smirk and a questioning glance. Alex was a bit surprised as it seemed Thomas had read his mind, though he didn’t let it show. Alex shook his head. “I’m afraid I haven’t. I’ve always wanted to but never had the chance. I stay busy between work and my relationship,” he explained. 

Thomas chuckled at this information then smiled. “Well then, how about I introduce you to everyone and then maybe I can treat you to a private showing? It will help pass the time while we wait for your  _ boyfriend _ ,” he said. Alex noticed that Thomas said boyfriend a bit strangely but before he could ponder it further he was ushered towards the huge tent. As soon as they entered, Alex’s eyes went wide with surprise. 

The first thing that amazed him was the general size of the tent. He had been unable to see the entire thing from where he had been outside but now that he was inside he was able to see just how big it was. It appeared to be big enough to fit an enormous amount of people while still leaving more than enough room in the performance area for the acts to perform. The color scheme matched Thomas’s clothing, magenta and black everywhere he looked. The performers were the second thing that caught his attention. It appeared that many of them were on the floor now, practicing their acts. 

Alex couldn’t decide who to watch first as they all appeared to be interested so he decided to observe them one at a time. His eyes first landed above the performance area where the acrobats seemed to be practicing. There were two women, one on each of the swinging bars, swaying back and forth while moving in a way that made Alex unable to look away. One had long black hair and fair skin while the other had long, curly brownish hair and mocha colored skin. They both wore loose, wispy dresses with white suits underneath, the dresses seeming to fly along with them. It was then that one of them, the lighter skinned one with a blue outfit, released her bar and twirled in the air. She looked towards Alex and gave him a wink. She was then grabbed by the other girl and they landed back on the platform that he assumed they had originally landed on. 

The next thing he noticed was a dark skinned man in an outfit similar to his own except grey with a matching beanie and a whip in one hand. In front of him stood a strange creature. It had dark fur and long, talon-like claws. It seemed oddly familiar but Alex found that he couldn’t quite think of why. He shook it off and watched as the dark skinned male used the whip to guide the creature through their routine, correcting him with a flick of his wrist when he made a mistake. He found himself lost in the routine, watching them both very closely. He wasn’t aware of another presence other than Thomas until a voice spoke. 

“Fasciné?” the voice questioned beside him. Startled by the new voice, Alex jumped and looked. On his other side now stood another male who had a bit of similarity to Thomas though his hair was pulled up into a poofy ponytail. Instead of the charming air that Thomas carried, this man seemed to carry himself more elegantly. He offered the smaller male a kind smiled before speaking. “ Bonjour. Je m'appelle Lafayette. It’s a pleasure to see that you are awake, ” he spoke softly, offering his hand for Alex to shake. “Um..Alex,” he responded, taking the offered hand and shaking. Just like with Thomas, he felt a shock but it wasn’t as violent. Lafayette leaned forward and placed a kiss on Alex’s hand. Alex felt himself blush at almost the same time that Thomas’s grip on his waist tightened. Lafayette seemed to notice and chuckled playfully. “Thomas, toujours si possessif,” he said with an innocent smile, his gaze resting on the man beside Alex.

Thomas let out a sigh before speaking. “This is Lafayette. He is our tightrope walker as well as the one who patched you up,” Thomas explained. Alex relaxed at this information and gave the Frenchman a small smile. “Thanks for the help then,” he said. Lafayette nodded, returning the smile before looking at Thomas. “ Jefferson, on a besoin de parler. C'est à propos du petit ami,” he stated, his tone seeming to change. Alex felt Thomas, who had still been resting his arm around him, tense behind him. While Alex could speak french, it was a bit rusty so he couldn’t completely understand what the man had said, only about needing to talk. . “Alexander, why don’t you go have a seat and enjoy the practice routines. I have already informed them of your presence here before you woke up so they will be more than willing to put on a small performance for you,” Thomas said with a smile. Alex could tell it was fake but he didn’t want to upset his host by questioning it. He gave a small smile in return and nodded. 

Alex walked forward and sat down in a random seat in the front row. He continued to watch the man, a beast tamer he assumed, go through his routine and barely noticed when the two girls sat down in the two seats on either side of him. He blinked and looked at them both as they gave him a kind smile. He smiled back then turned his attention back towards the routine. He felt their eyes on him for a bit long before the feeling went away. He then saw that the creature was staring at him with what appeared to be a glare. Hamilton looked back but the creature turned its attention back to the tamer and the routine continued. He couldn’t help the strange feeling that settled in his stomach though he pushed it away as the excitement at experiencing his first circus. He couldn’t wait to see what was in store for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Fasciné?”- "Fascinated?"  
> “Bonjour. Je m'appelle Lafayette"- "Hello. My name is Lafayette"  
> “Thomas, toujours si possessif,”- "Thomas, always so possessive"  
> "Jefferson, on a besoin de parler. C'est à propos du petit ami"- "Jefferson, we need to talk. It's about the boyfriend"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John arrives and is given a "warm welcome" by an "old friend".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo. This chapter is all the juiciness. This along with the next chapter will take place in John's point of view. Sorry for the shortness of this. This next one will be longer owo

John stared at the road as he drove towards where he had sensed Alex. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. He had always been protective of Alex as it was in his nature. This time, however, he had taken it too far. It had started an argument, Alexander being unable to understand and John being unable to explain everything to him. He knew that after this, however, he would need to explain everything to him. If he didn’t then things would only get worse.

His worry only elevated the closer he got to the area where Alex had been. He now sensed both Alex along with demonic energy. Very powerful demonic energy at that. This wasn’t a good sign as John remembered what was in this area. He sped up a bit and soon came to where his boyfriend’s vehicle was parked on the side of the road. He parked behind it and quickly got out. He approached it and looked inside, doubting he would find the young man but checking anyway. Upon finding nothing he looked around and closed his eyes, mental searching the area for any presences. He felt the large area in the woods that he knew was there but he also felt two others near him, not far off into the woods. 

He opened his eyes and walked to the other side of the abandoned vehicle, searching the dark woods. “I know you two are there. Show yourselves!” he demanded. It was quiet for a moment before two forms emerged from the woods. One he instantly recognized as the fake smile appeared on her face. Her dark gray wings rest against her back and her yellow dress settled against her. “Well, this just got ten times more interesting. Hello John, darling,” she said with a playful chuckle. John let out an annoyed growl, parting his feet to take a more aggressive, fight ready stance. “Peggy...I didn’t expect to see you anytime soon,” he stated. She gave a light laugh. “Nor I you. We were sent to retrieve the boyfriend of Thomas’s newest interest but we didn’t realize it would be you. This is an interesting development,” she stated with a smirk.

John’s body went stiff at the mention of Thomas. He didn’t expect to have to deal with him. “So Thomas is involved with this? Why am I not surprised,” he said. He then turned his attention to the demon. He had been quiet the entire time, simply observing him. He had horns that curled around the side of his head and a demonic tail that swayed patiently behind him. “No word from you, Seabury? I’m surprised you have stayed silent this long,” he stated in annoyance. Samuel blinked but ignored the statement. “I do not converse with rabble such as yourself,” he explained calmly. This caused John to laugh. “Rabble am I? Well, why were you two sent to collect “the rabble”?” he questioned.

Peggy approached, making her way closer to him now. “We were sent to collect Alex’s boyfriend. Seeing as that appears to be you, I’m sure Thomas will be even more thrilled. So, we can lead you to the camp and you can do as you please,” she explained with a smirk. John knew that was probably a lie but he nodded, wanting to retrieve Alex as soon as possible. Peggy smiled and turned, Samuel followed suit. John walked a few steps forward before he felt the sudden presence behind him. He quickly turned at the same time that a hand grabbed his throat. He let out a choked gasp and tried to pull the iron grip from his throat. An entertain chuckle greeted him.

“Vous avez perdu votre contact, vieil ami,” the french voice spoke, loosening his grip enough for John to speak. “Lafayette...I didn’t know that you were one of Thomas’s lackey’s now,” he stated. Lafayette let out a growl and slightly tightened his grip on John before releasing again. “You should know better than to provoke me, petit oiseau. I do not work for anyone. However, I was more than eager to help him when he informed me that a certain little human had found his way into the area. I must say, your little human’s blood tastes divine.” he teased with a smirk. John glared at this comment and tried harder to escape though the Frenchman's grip was unyielding. “Ha, don’t worry, petit oiseau. I didn’t harm him nor infect him. If anything you should thank me. Thomas requested my help because Lee had poisoned Alex when he attacked him,” he explained with a smirk.

John glared again but stopped struggling. “Oh? And what caused you to be so nice?” he demanded. Lafayette chuckled. “I suppose even I have my nice streak. Besides, Thomas isn’t the only one intrigued by him. Now, enough chatter. We should be getting back to the circus,” he stated. His eyes then glowed a bright red and John felt himself weaken and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le gasp. What is John? Will Alex discover what is going on? Find out next time xD lols
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "Vous avez perdu votre contact, vieil ami,"- You've lost your touch, old friend.   
> "Petit Oiseau"- little bird


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up and has a friendly chat with Thomas and Lafayette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy. You get to find out what John is. I hope you like it. I also may end up working on some art for this fanfic. ^^ Also I realize I haven't really explained what each person is. I'll explain that at the end of the chapter.

John slowly came to and the first thing he realized was that he was restrained. He was being held by chains that were attached to the top of the tent above him. He gave an experimental pull but they didn’t budge. He knew that they wouldn’t use regular restraints. That would make it all too easy. He couldn’t help but curse himself for not sensing that bastard before he had gotten close. He supposed that was due to surrounding himself with humans for so long. Since no one was around, he closed his eyes and reach out, searching for Alex’s presence in the area. The demonic energy was stronger than before but he could sense Alex nearby, though it seemed distorted and weakened. 

His eyes opened when he heard movement and saw Thomas enter the tent along with Lafayette. Thomas stopped a few feet in front of him, a smirk adorning his features as always. “Well, you were right, Laf. This most definitely is an interesting surprise,” he chuckled. He then turned to Lafayette and gave him a nod. Lafayette snapped his fingers and the restraints holding John in place were released. He regained his posture and absently rubbed his wrists. “I was surprised when Lafayette told me that you were Alex’s boyfriend. I could sense something about the boy but I assumed I had just gotten lucky with finding a human. Why would you let such a delicious looking human go off on their own?” Thomas questioned with a smirk.

John felt himself stiffen when he talked about Alexander looking delicious. “I didn’t let him. He ran off before I could stop him,” he stated simply, glaring at the demon. He never liked demons to begin with but Thomas was one of the few that he despised. He heard Lafayette let out an amused chuckle. “Une querelle d’amoureux, John?” he teased. John glared at him. “None of your business, petit chaton,” he spat. Lafayette let out an animalistic growl at the name but Thomas chuckled. “Now now, you two. We are all adults here. I’m sure we can talk things out,” he stated, his eyes landing back on John.

“I’m here for Alex. I will not leave until I have him back,” John stated plainly. Thomas raised an eyebrow at John’s statement before smirking. “Well first, why are you hiding your wings? If you fear that Alex will see them then you are mistaken. I gave him a little...something after he woke up. He can’t see any of us as anything other than human,” he explained. John seemed angered by this but after a moment the air behind him shimmered. In moments large white wings fanned out behind him before resting against his back. “That’s better. Now perhaps I can actually take you seriously,” he stated playfully, eliciting an eye roll from John. “As far as handing Alex over to you, I’m afraid that will not be possible,” he said, the smirk finding its way back to his lips. 

John tensed again at this and took a defensive stance. “Why exactly is that? You’ll have humans flooding in here within a few days. You’ll be able to have your fix of energy then. Why do you want to keep Alex?” he questioned. Thomas smiled at this. “As I said, I find myself interested in him. I can tell from looking at him that I will be able to keep myself entertained with him for a while,” he explained. His face then turned serious and he leaned against his walking cane. “The most amusing thing is the fact that you can’t do anything about it. That is unless you forget that I am more powerful of the two of us. I would be more than happy to prove it once again,” he smirked. He then turned around, making his way back towards the exit to the tent. 

John felt more than anger, he felt rage. He opened his hand at his side and a silver dagger appeared in it. He then rushed forward, planning on attacking Thomas. Everything seemed to slow down. He noticed Lafayette smirk out of the corner of his eye at the same time that Thomas stopped moving. The next thing he registered was a clawed hand around his throat and a tsk. “Now John, hasn’t anyone ever told you not to run with sharp objects?” Thomas questioned, using his free hand to yank the dagger from John’s hand. He broke eye contact with the startled angel to observe the weapon. “If I remember correctly, your weapons are the only things that can harm each other. I have always found that intriguing. Especially given situations like this,” he said with a dark chuckle. 

John glared at him but didn’t struggle, knowing it was more useless than struggling with Lafayette had been. “What, are you going to kill me?” he questioned quietly. Thomas smirked. “Now why would I do something like that. Killing you would ruin the fun. However, I do believe you need to be reminded just how weak you are, especially after being around humans for so long,” he stated. He then moved his free hand behind John’s back and John’s eyes went wide at the same time that pain exploded throughout this body. It happened so quickly that he couldn’t even bring himself to scream at the pain. He felt Thomas release his throat and he fell to the ground, the pain still pulsing throughout his body. Thomas left the tent but not before John heard him speak to Lafayette. “He’s all yours. Just make sure he doesn’t get out.”

Through the pain still pulsing through his body and the red in his vision, he saw Lafayette step in front of him, leaning down and forcing John to look at him with a smirk, though his eyes seemed to show a bit of sympathy. “Le petit oiseau a perdu ses ailes. This shall be fun,” he stated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me please xD I made John get hurt. This hurt me. The next chapter will return to Alexander for a while owo. Don't forget to leave feedback and suggestions ^^
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> "Une querelle d’amoureux"- A lover's quarrel  
> "petit chaton"- little cat  
> "Le petit oiseau a perdu ses ailes"- The little bird has lost his wings
> 
> Characters so far:
> 
> Alexander-Human  
> John- Angel  
> Thomas- Archdemon  
> Lafayette- Bajang (Vampiric creature that can turn into a cat)  
> Hercules- Nightmare  
> Schuyler sisters- Fallen Angels  
> Lee- Shifter  
> Samuel- Demon


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite person appears to cause trouble for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this a few times, it going a different direction each time. This is finally the direction that I went with. I hope you like it xD

Alex watched in awe as the sisters, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy they had told him, practiced their routine since Peggy had returned. He was so absorbed into the performance that he jumped when he felt a presence next to him. He turned to see a man in an outfit similar to Thomas’s, though it was a dark blue, sitting beside him. He had dark skin and a very short, dark head of hair. His eyes seemed to glimmer with mischief as they observed Alex. “Um...can I help you?” he questioned, a bit confused at the person’s presence. After Hercules had finished his routine he had greeted and talked to him, explaining who all the circus group consisted of. This person, however, did not look like any of the people he had mentioned.

  
The man observed him for an uncomfortably long time before finally offering him a sickly sweet smile and speaking. “No, sadly you can’t help me. I, however, can help you. The name’s Burr. Aaron Burr. What’s yours?” he asked. Alex had a strange feeling about the man but spoke. “Alexander,” he stated stiffly. The man then let out a deep chuckle. “Oh, acting cautious now, are we? You didn’t seem to hesitate to trust Thomas or any of his lackeys. What makes me so different, hm? Is it the fact that I don’t hide my mischievous nature?” he questioned, leaning a bit closer to Alex.  
Alex blinked, not really understanding what he was talking about. “What do you mean? Thomas and his workers have been nothing but kind to me. Plus, I don’t really know you. You don’t look like any of the performers that Hercules described,” Alex stated. The man chuckled again. “No, I’m not. I don’t really go about things as they do. Though, I am interested in why Thomas is so interested in you. He hardly ever takes an interest in humans,” he stated, though Alex could tell he wasn’t really talking to him as much as thinking out loud. He also found it strange the way he called Alex a human, like he and Thomas weren’t one.

  
“How long have you been here, Alex?” the man questioned. Alex thought for a moment. “I’m not sure how long I was unconscious but I have been awake for about an hour,” he hesitantly stated. He decided that the man wasn’t a threat but he still didn’t trust him. Aaron nodded, looking as if he was thinking something through. “I see,” he stated. He then let out a sly smile and stood up. “Well, in that case, let’s go,” he said, beginning to walk back up the steps. Alex stood but didn’t move. “What do you mean? I’m not following you, especially if you don’t explain,” he said, his brows furrowing in annoyance.  
Aaron let out a little chuckle. “Oh, I apologize. I thought you would want to see your boyfriend,” he stated. Alex’s eyes went wide at the mention of his boyfriend. “How did you…” he began but was interrupted. “Know about your boyfriend? They brought him into camp. That’s why Thomas left with Lafayette. Though I would hurry if I was you,” he stated. Alex stilled for all of a second before following Aaron. While he still didn’t trust the strange man, he could tell that he was telling the truth.

  
Aaron gave a content smirk and led the way out of the tent. He then led Alex towards a tent that was set apart from the rest. He pulled him into the shadows as someone exited the tent and walked towards the big tent. Alex noticed that it was Thomas, though he appeared to be smirking. He hadn’t noticed them so when he was out of sight, Aaron moved them out of the shadows. He then pulled out an amulet and offered it to Alex. “When you first entered the camp, more than likely Thomas gave you something to dampen your senses and make you see everyone as humans. This will counter whatever you were given and make it where you can see what everyone is,” he explained.

  
Alex was hesitant, not thinking that what Aaron was saying sounded very plausible. He decided, however, to humor him. He took the amulet and slipped it on. Aaron then walked towards the entrance of the tent, being careful so he wasn’t seen. He motioned for Alex to come over and motioned for him to look inside, making sure to motion for him to be quiet. Alex rolled his eyes but stayed quiet and looked into the tent. It took every bit of restraint to not yell out at the scene that he saw.

  
John laid limp against the far wall of the tent though it was obvious that he was still breathing. That wasn’t what surprised him the most. What surprised him the most were the two objects on the ground. They appeared to be white angel wings, though they had been cut from wherever they had been. A groan from John and that caused Alex’s attention to go back to his boyfriend. It appeared that blood had soaked into the wall behind him, making it clear that he was injured. At this realization, Alexander rushed inside. He didn’t hear Aaron’s warning nor did he realize that someone else was in there. He felt a strong hand grab his arm and was turned around.

  
It was Lafayette, the outfit and hair making that plain as day. However, he was changed now. He had two sharp fangs where is canines had been and a large cat tail the same color as his hair. His brows furrowed at the sight of Alexander. “Alex? What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay in the tent,” he stated, his tone betraying how nervous he was. Alex stared at Lafayette for a moment before finally being able to speak. “You..have sharp teeth?” he questioned, the danger if his situation not quite sinking in yet.

  
Lafayette’s expression changed to one of rage. “How can you…” he began before he spotted the amulet resting against his throat. He then cursed to himself. “Putain, Burr,” he said quietly. He then looked at Alex with pity. “Je m’excuse pour ceci, Alexander,” he stated. He then looked Alex in the eye and Alex saw a flash of red. He felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over him as his eyes felt heavy. He also felt his legs give out and felt himself fall forward, barely missing the floor due to being caught by Lafayette.

  
“Je suis désolé,” Lafayette said softly, his voice the last thing Alex hears before he goes under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, Burr 
> 
> I felt like I punched people in the gutt with my double whammy in the last chapter so in this one I sort of made it where Laf had a bit of hesitance. Who know what could happen now owo 
> 
> Translations
> 
> Putain, Burr- Damn it, Burr  
> Je m'excuse pour ceci- I apologize for this  
> Je suis désolé- I'm sorry


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's mouth and temper gets him in trouble (doesn't it always?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yeah, hope you enjoy. We get to see Thomas's true colors.

Alex felt himself slowly regain consciousness. He felt himself in the bed he was in when he had woken up the first time. His brain still felt foggy, keeping him from moving or opening his eyes. He did, however, hear talking from two familiar voices, though they were both talking in French so Alex could barely understand them.

“Il n'était pas censé trouver John!” an angry voice said. An annoyed sigh escaped the other’s lips. “Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Il a été laissé seul et Burr probablement approché alors,” the other explained. A moment of silence passed before Thomas spoke again, though Alex could tell he had calmed himself down. 

“Are we sure it was Burr?” he questioned. “Yes. He is the only one who could have given him the amulet. He said he could see my fangs and I saw the amulet,” Lafayette’s voice explained. At the mention of fangs and the amulet, Alex remembered everything he had seen in the tent. With a gasp he quickly sat up in the bed, his mind clearing immediately. He looked around and saw Thomas and Lafayette off to the side of the tent. 

They looked at him, Lafayette with worry and Thomas with something that he couldn’t identify. Having already seen Lafayette, he wasn’t as surprised this time to see the tail and fangs. Thomas, however, was a different story. Large, though not overly so, horns curled down and around his ears. A large, demonic tail swayed back and forth behind him, seeming to portray his agitation perfectly. His eyes were now even darker than they had been before, appearing to be pitch black now. His nails had sharpened into long claws and rested at his side.

Thomas held his gaze for a moment before turning to Lafayette. “Leave us,” he said, his tone making it clear that he wanted to talk to Alex alone. Lafayette nodded and left the tent, leaving Alex and Thomas lone. It was quiet until Alex broke the silence. “So, are you a demon or something?” he questioned. Thomas looked him up and down then smirked. “Or something. I’m no mere demon. That’s not important right now, though. You aren’t as...afraid as I thought you would be,” he stated, now standing beside the bed that Alex was still sitting on. 

Alex took a shaky breath. “Oh, I’m afraid, terrified even. I just know cowering won’t help me. I’m also pissed so there’s that,” he stated, his brows furrowing a bit. Thomas let out a chuckle which both made Alex shiver and anger him as it sounded like he was entertained. “Why are you angry, petit chiot?” he questioned. Alex looked at him first in disbelief. Was he really asking him why he was angry? Was he blind? His disbelief then turned to anger. He got off of the bed and stood up. Despite having done it so he could get in Thomas’s face, he realized this only made it more obvious that he was shorter than the demon. He ignored that and forced himself to stand straight to look taller.

“Perhaps it’s because my boyfriend is hurt, very badly from what I saw. I can only assume that was your doing as we went to the tent right after to left,” he stated. Thomas then let out a soft laugh. “Poor Alexander. You don’t even know what your boyfriend is, do you?” he questioned, a look of pity on his face. This caused Alexander’s anger to halt. “Wh-what do you mean? He’s a human,” he stated, though Alex could tell that he was wrong the moment the words were out. Thomas shook his head with a smirk. “Afraid not, little pup. Your boyfriend is an angel. Or, at least he was until I cut his wings off,” he explained, his voice sounding prideful. 

Alexander’s anger completely left, replaced by fear and worry. “So you did hurt him,” he stated. Thomas chuckled again. “‘Hurt’ is a light word to use for it. He was, and probably still is, in excruciating pain. I must say it was quiet this sight to see,” he baited. Alexander’s rage came back full force. Rage at Thomas for harming his boyfriend. He hadn’t realized he had tried to hit Thomas until his wrist was grabbed. Thomas smirked and leaned in. “Now, now. Little pups aren’t supposed to try to hurt their owners,” he stated, 

The next thing Alex registered where Thomas’s lips on his. He tried to pull away but Thomas’s free hand tangled itself into his hair and forced him to stay. Alex felt his resistance weakening as the kiss continued and felt a wave of arousal course through him. The kiss was then ended by Thomas and he moved his hand to caress Alex’s face with a smirk. “Little pup should be taught a lesson,” he said, his voice taking on a husky tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. Don't kill me. I wanted to add something before I went to town for the day xD I'll make up for it later. Things are pretty much going downhill so enjoy!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Il n'était pas censé trouver John!- He wasn't supposed to find John  
> Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Il a été laissé seul et Burr probablement approché alors- It's not my fault. He was left alone and Burr probably approached him then.  
> petit chiot- little pup


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has sexeh times with Thomas and a deal is struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty proud of myself, if I do say so. It wasn't like...deep stuff but it's a start. Didn't want the chapter getting too long. 
> 
> Also this is from Thomas's POV

In all honesty, Thomas hadn’t guessed that any of this was going to happen. He had sensed when Alex had entered their area, stranded on the side of the road. He sent Lee to get him. That had been simple enough. It had been even easier to administer the potion that would dampen his senses and make the boy incapable of seeing their demonic forms. Lauren’s being Alex’s boyfriend was a welcome surprise. He had been easy to deal with and now had no power. 

What he didn’t expect, however, was Burr. Burr had taken upon itself to try and ruin his plans. A clever move, giving the boy the amulet, especially since they couldn’t take it off of him themselves. It only made it easier for Thomas as he didn’t need to fool with the cloak and dagger. Now that Alex could see them, could see his demonic form, he could make full use of his abilities to force the young human to fall under. He could tell that Alex would make a lovely pet. Most humans were weak and would fall instantly. Alexander, however, was different.

While he had already suspected it, he realized it was true the moment that he didn’t completely break under his kiss. While Thomas wasn’t an incubus by any means, he still had a certain...way with those that he was attracted to. Manipulating a human was no hard task. He knew that Alex would fight back and that only caused to arouse him even more. When his little pup had tried to stand up to him he knew that this would be an interesting mental battle that he was sure he would win. 

Thinking all this over, Thomas grabbed the still slightly dazed Alexander and threw him back on the bed, his tail flicking around behind him in an excited and playful manner. He used his power to force Alex to stay still, though he could still speak and watch, then slowly climbed onto the soft bed as well. He could see the arousal in his eyes that his kiss had caused, the boy trying to fight it. This caused the demon to chuckle as he leaned down to speak into his ear.

“Little pup, I can see you trying to fight it. You will only make this more fun for me by doing so,” he whispered, watching Alex’s body as his breath tickled over his sensitive skin. He visibly shuddered which made Thomas happy. He then lightly bit his ear, successfully extracting a surprised gasp. He heard Alex breath deeply for a moment before speaking. “I’m...I’m not a dog...so...st-stop calling me one!” he said in what should have been a demanding tone but came out as full of desperation.

Thomas gave another little chuckle and used one of his clawed hands to caress his face. “I can call you whatever I wish, little pup. You can’t do anything about it either. You should learn to accept that,” he said, his husky tone making Alex shiver with every word. He smirked and leaned forward, kissing him again, though this time more passionately than before. He felt Alex hesitate at first before returning the kiss. He chuckled softly, using his free hand to unbutton the vest and button up that he still wore. 

The moment his claws touch his skin, Alex let out a gasp. Thomas took the opportunity and invaded his mouth with his tongue. He moved his tail around to where it was tugging at his pants, pulling them down as well. Without breaking the kiss he had undressed the boy under him. Remembering that Alex needed to breathe, he broke the kiss, leaving him breathless and wild-eyed. He could tell that he no longer wanted to resist but also refused to beg. Thomas knew that could easily be fixed. 

Thomas began to slowly run his claws up and down Alex’s side, never going lower than his waist. He could feel the slowly growing bulge beneath him and gave a knowing smirk. “Are you enjoying yourself, Alexander?” he questioned. Alex blushed furiously and tried to look away, though Thomas only moved his head back to look at him. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I know I said that you needed to be taught a lesson but if you admit that you are enjoying this then I may be tempted to give you a gift,” he said, teasing one of the hard buds on his chest. He could tell that the boy was holding back a moan. 

“I...I won’t do it,” he said weakly. This caused Thomas to chuckle again. “You’re so cute when you try to resist your feelings. I’ll have to make sure to fix that,” he stated. His hand then moved down until he gently brushed against Alex’s hard member. He gently placed his hand around it and began to caress it, applying gentle ministrations to it. A moan slipped past Alex’s lips as his resistance was slowly being chipped away. He waited until he could sense that Alex was about to fall over the edge before stopping. A whimper escaped Alex before he could stop it. 

“Come one, Alex. Just admit that you like it. I can make this enjoyable for you. Just tell me you want me to continue,” he said softly. Alex’s eyes were clouded with lust and appeared to be shaking like a leaf. He noticed how he seemed to be thinking it through. Thomas then gave and fake frown and went to move off of the bed. “I guess if you don’t…” he began but was interrupted. “No, please. Please!” he finally begged. Thomas gave a playfully questionable smile. “Please what, Alexander?” he questioned. Alexander gave a frustrated glare at this. “You’re...an asshole,” he stated. Thomas chuckled. “I know,” he said. He then crawled back over Alexander, stopping at his throbbing member. 

His mouth opened and in one thrust he had swallowed Alexander’s member all the way to the base. He let out a moan of pleasure, instantly releasing in Thomas’s throat. Thomas swallowed every bit, not releasing the boy until he was going soft. He then pulled back and watched as Alex got his breath back under control. He then easily picked up the boy and traded their positions, laying back against the pillows and headboard and allowing Alex to rest against him. He then began absently petting his hair. He noticed how this relaxed him as he leaned closer into Thomas. 

“I have a proposition to make with you, little pup,” he said softly. Alex leaned his head up to look him in the eye, appearing both wary and curious. “What is it?” he questioned. Thomas moved one hand to rest under his chin to make sure he held eye contact the entire time. “My deal is that I will heal your little angel and let him go. In return...you will be my pet. You would be so either way but this will make it easier on you and you get something out of it,” he said with his signature smirk. Alexander thought it over for less than a moment. “Fine...but you have to promise that John will not be harmed,” Alex said. Thomas nodded. “I swear, once he is healed he will not be harmed again,” he agreed. Alex nodded his agreement and Thomas smiled. “Good boy,” he said, kissing him again, though this time Alex didn’t react at all to the kiss, only accepted it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le gasp. Alex making a deal with Thomas to help John. Such sweetness. xD I really enjoyed writing this chapter guys. Like I can't wait to get started on the next chapter.
> 
> Also if you want to contact me to chat or talk about my story feel free to add meh on the stuffs.
> 
> Skype: Daydreaming.dinosaur (Cute art of Lams as Icon)  
> Facebook: Ashley Pimms (Derpy picture of Daveed as Icon)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets to talk to John but it doesn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...just....yeah. xD Enjoy!

After Alex got redressed, he was greeted by Thomas holding an item up for him. He blinked in confusion before observing the object. He realized instantly that it was a collar made of soft velvet. It was the same color as Thomas’s clothing and his own vest, the loud shade of purple. He was sure the annoyed look showed on his face as he looked Thomas in the eye. “What is that for?” he questioned, though the feeling in his stomach told him that he knew what it was to be used for. Thomas chuckled. “It’s for you to wear, Alex. I figured it would be obvious,” he teased.

Alex took a step back at that, glaring at him. “I am not wearing that,” he stated, his eyes not leaving Thomas’s. Thomas chuckled again, though this time it was more dark. Defiant already, little pup? Good. I would hate for you to be broken already. This, however, is not something we will be arguing about,” he explained. He then snapped his fingers and Alex’s body went still. 

He tried to move but whatever Thomas had done had left him immobile. He was then approached by the demon and the object was fastened around his neck. It felt undeniably soft and Alex strangely felt a sense of security with the object. He mentally shook his head at the thought and he felt his body relax as he was able to move again. “There, you look magnificent,” he said with a smirk. Alex glared again but before he could comment, Thomas continued.

“Now that the matter of that has been taken care of we can go,” he said walking towards the entrance to the tent. “Go where?” he questioned. Thomas turned with a bored look on his face. “I made a deal, did I not? We are going to see your little angel,” he explained. This got an instant reaction out of Alex, causing him to straighten up and walk forward. He saw the smirk on the demon’s face before they left, though he decided to ignore it.

He noticed that the tent they approached wasn’t that far from Thomas’s own. He also realized that it was now day time, meaning he had been unconscious for most of the previous night. While they walked over to the tent, Alex made an attempt to take the collar off. He realized quickly that he wouldn’t be able to take it off as a shock went through him at his attempt, causing a yelp. He heard Thomas chuckle ahead of him. “You can’t take it off. I am the only one who can,” he explained before stopping at the tent. He opened the flap and motioned from him to enter. “You have five minutes,” he stated.

Alex entered the tent, wanting to waste no time. His eyes immediately landed on Laurens, who was resting against the wall, though conscious now. He appeared better than he had before, though now looked exhausted. He didn’t notice Alexander until he cleared his throat. The moment his eyes noticed Alex, they went wide and he stood as quickly as he could. “Alex! Are you ok?!” he demanded, walking up to him and hugging him. “I’m fine. What about you?” he asked. John pulled back and gave an empty smile. “I’m...fine. My wings will regenerate,” he stated. 

John then let out a sigh. “Speaking of, I’m sorry for never telling you. I put you in more danger than I was protecting you from,” he explained. Alex shook his head. “It’s fine. You did your best,” Alexander said. John went to speak again before noticing the collar the rested on his neck. “Alex….did he...put a collar on you?!” he demanded, his brows furrowing in anger. Alex lowered his head before speaking. “Yeah...it was part of his deal,” he stated.

He felt John’s grip on his hands tighten and he looked up in surprise, his arms hurting a bit from the pressure. “You..made a deal with him? Alexander...what were you thinking? What did he promise you? If it was me being freed, he couldn’t have kept me here anyway. My wings regenerate by themselves. Please don’t tell me you agreed to be his in return for me,” John said, his eyes full of worry, anger, and disbelief. 

Alex’s eyes went wide at what John said, realizing what an idiot he was. He lowered his head, not wanting to look his boyfriend in the eye now. John took a breath to speak but the tent opened before he could and Thomas entered. John’s anger seemed to increase with this and Alex was a bit frightened. “You bastard,” he growled. Thomas smirked before looking at Alexander. “Go wait outside, pup. I am going to speak with your little angel alone,” he stated.

Alexander opened his mouth the argue that he didn’t want to leave yet but then thought better of it. He wasn’t afraid of Thomas but he didn’t want to face John again. He exited the tent and waited outside. After a few moments, John exited, looking angered even more. His face softened a bit when he saw Alexander. He walked over to him and hugged him. “Alex, try to hold out. Don’t give into him. I’ll be back with help, I promise,” he whispered, barely enough for Alex to hear. Alex nodded and was surprised to receive a kiss from his boyfriend when he pulled away.    
He heard an annoyed growl from the entrance of the tent and he felt John smirk. John then backed away and in moments he had disappeared. It was silent for a moment before Thomas spoke. “Let’s go,” he said, his voice not caring the normal carefree tone that it normally did. He seemed annoyed and Alex knew that wouldn’t be good. He followed Thomas, wondering the entire time what they had talked about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just went with the flow. Now we start to see how big of an ass Thomas is xD Don't worry, you will get to find out exactly what the two talked about later on. Owo the question is who is John going to get to help him rescue Alex? Looks like ya gotta wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette is left in charge of Alex when Thomas leaves and gives Alex a gift

Alex watched as Thomas led them to the performance tent. “What are we doing here again?” Alex asked, curious as to why they were returning here. Although Thomas didn’t look at him, he did speak. “I still need to make sure that everything is in order for the circus to open up in a few days. You’ll be a good pet and behave while we are in here. Lafayette will be joining us as well,” he explained. He entered the tent and Alex followed, not minding the chance to see all of the performances this time. 

Instead of going to the first row like Alex had done before, they settled on a row near the back. Lafayette greeted them with a smile, though his eyes lingered on Alex’s collar for a brief moment. “Ah, bienvenue. About time you two get here. Everyone is ready to perform their routines for your inspection, Thomas,” he stated. Thomas nodded and motioned for Alex to sit between the two of them. Alex hesitated for a moment but took his seat. He felt Lafayette watching him but ignored him. 

Thomas was about to sit down when Samuel approached. Alex wasn’t surprised to see that he had a demonic tail and horns, though his were smaller than Thomas’s. “Sir, Lee is...acting out again,” he informed him. Thomas let out an annoyed sigh. He then turned to Lafayette. “Watch him please while I go take care of Lee,” he requested. Lafayette gave a nod and Alex felt Thomas’s gaze fall on him.

“Alex.” he stated, his tone making it obvious that it was his queue to look at him. Alex wanted to ignore him but something tugged at his gut, forcing him to look. He was greeted with a smug look on Thomas’s face and knew that he had something to do with it. “Lafayette is going to watch you while I go take care of this little issue. Behave. If I’m told that you misbehaved then you will be punished,” he said. Alex couldn’t help but think that his voice made it sound like he was hoping Alex would act up.

In the blink of an eye Thomas was gone and Alex was left alone in his seat beside the quiet frenchman. It stayed quiet for a moment before Lafayette spoke. “How are you doing, petit lion?” he questioned. Alex raised a brow at him. “Little lion? Really?” he questioned. Lafayette gave a nod and small smile. “Oui, little lion. Thomas may call you a pup but you seem more like a lion in my eyes,” he stated. Alex let out a sigh. “I guess it sounds better than pup,” he stated. 

Lafayette let out a little laugh. “Yes, it does. Now, you didn’t answer my question. How are you doing?” he questioned again. Alex looked Lafayette in the eye, trying to see if there was a hint of something that would tell him if the creature was toying with him but he only saw genuine concern. This surprised him but he didn’t show it. “I’m fine,” he offered. Lafayette’s brow furrowed at this response. “That is the only answer you have given anyone who asks that the entire time you have been here. You aren’t a very good liar,” he pointed out.

Alex’s eyes went wide in surprise at the statement. “What do you mean. I’m not lying. I am fine,” he defended. Lafayette shook his head and gave Alex a look of pity. “Non, vous n'êtes pas. You’re lover was injured because of you and your attempt to help his only landed you in a...rather difficult position. It’s obvious that you aren’t fine, petit lion. You shouldn’t let your feelings stay bottled up. Not the healthiest way to deal with something.” he explained.

Alex listened to every word Lafayette said and by the end of it he was a bit upset. Upset that the annoying demon was correct. “Yeah well...what do you know?” he stated, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, giving the appearance of an annoyed child. He realized this at the same time that Lafayette laughed. “Your childish behavior only proves me right,” he stated. 

He rolled his eyes and stared at the performance area, waiting for them to begin. He hoped it would be soon as he was eager to see it and he didn’t wish to continue to talk to Lafayette. After a few more moments, he heard movement and looked over to see Lafayette standing up. “What are you doing?” he questioned. Lafayette ignored the question, instead motioning for him to stand up. “You aren’t the only bored one, mon amie. Thomas said a moment but Lee is stubborn and likes to cause trouble. He can just inform me when to come back,” he stated. 

After letting it sink in and realized he would have nothing to do if he stayed, he stood up and followed Lafayette out of the tent. After walking for a bit, they came to a soft blue and cream colored tent. “Where exactly are we?” Alex questioned. “Cher Alexandre, we are at my tent,” he stated with a small smile. He entered and Alex hesitantly followed, though as soon as he saw the inside he paused in surprise, pretty sure his mouth was hanging open. 

Whereas Thomas’s room had been Magenta and Black and seemed a bit gloomy, Lafayette’s was the soft blue and cream with a large, comfortable looking couch in the middle. To the side was a poster bed with cream colored drapes and soft blue sheets. Above them rested a large chandelier that illuminated the area. To the opposite side of the bed was what appeared to be a large wardrobe. He couldn’t help but like Lafayette’s room better, liking the comforting and sophisticated vibed that it gave off. 

A soft chuckle from beside him brought him out of his admiration. “I take it you like it?” he questioned with a knowing smirk. “It….I like it better than Thomas’s tent,” he stated quietly. Lafayette laughed softly at this, taking a seat on the couch and motioning for Alex to do the same. “I’m not surprised. He prefers to stay in the dark, as do many demons. Je, however, have a more sophisticated palette. As it is I have to put up with the dreariness of that performance tent. I have talked to him many times about changing it but he always waves it off,” he said. 

He then seemed to look Alex over before his eyes going wide. “That reminds me. I have something for you. I had Hercules make it for you. It should actually fit you, unlike your current attire,” he explained, walking over to his wardrobe as he did so. He pulled out a set of folded articles of clothing and handled them to Alexander. “Here, put these on,” he stated. Alex thought for a moment then nodded. He figured it would be better to have fitting clothes than the loose ones he had. 

He stood up and began changing clothes. He almost hesitated at first, feeling Lafayette’s gaze on him, but realized he had already seen him given that he did heal him when he was injured. He slipped on the cream colored undershirt, which actually fit him, and the soft green vest. He then put on the matching pants and the black shoes. Lafayette gave a nod and smile of approval, gesturing to the mirror. Alex walked up to it and actually stared at his expression. Lafayette came up behind him and took his hair in one hand. Alex looked at him with a questioning look and received a chuckle. “Your hair's a mess,” he stated. He put it in a loose ponytail and Alex couldn’t help but admire himself. 

Realizing that he was staring at himself caused him to blush. He then turned to Lafayette and after a moment of thinking, gave a small smile. “Thanks, Laf,” he said. Lafayette seemed to pause at the nickname, his turn to look at Alex in confusion. “Laf?” he questioned. Alex nodded. “It’s shorter than Lafayette. Is it ok?” he questioned. He could tell that Lafayette thought for a moment before nodding. He then flinched and let out a sigh. “Well, Thomas has returned. We should head back,” he said. Alex gave a reluctant nod and followed Lafayette out of the tent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have decided to indeed make Lafayette change as time goes on, though it will be a hesitant change and brought on more so by how Thomas treats Alex and what not. 
> 
> I have a surprise for you guys in the next chapter :D
> 
> Translations:
> 
> bienvenue- Welcome  
> petit lion- little lion  
> oui- yes  
> Non, vous n'êtes pas- No, you are not  
> mon ami- my friend  
> Cher Alexandre- Dear Alexander  
> je- I
> 
> Also if you wanna add me, I made a tumblr just for my Hamilton trash writing xD
> 
> Tumblr- smollbaguette  
> Skype- daydreaming.dinosaur  
> Facebook- Ashley Pimms


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette feels guilt and gets annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible summary. xD Sorry for it being a little short. Hopefully the next one will be better. This is in Lafayette's Viewpoint.

Lafayette led Alex back towards the performance tent. He was a bit annoyed as Thomas had sounded annoyed, though he couldn’t tell if it was from he taking Alex or from dealing with Lee. He figured it was probably a mixture of both. He knew how possessive Thomas was with his pets. He had obviously been hesitant to leave him with him as it was so this probably made him worried even more.

Lafayette stopped at the entrance and help it open, allowing for Alex to enter first. “Thanks, Laf,” he heard the boy say. He simply nodded but a million thoughts were going through his mind. It wasn’t his first time being called Laf as many of those he considered friends had done so on multiple occasions. Hearing how he said it and feeling the trust that Alexander placed in him upset him as he had done nothing to earn it. 

He had captured John against his better judgement. He could have easily taken care of Samuel and Peggy could have been persuaded. He hadn’t done anything to John after Thomas had left, only propped him up against the wall so that he could heal. He thought his wings getting cut to be a bit extreme but he didn’t tell Thomas that. 

Lafayette was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed that the practice performances had started. He noticed Thomas watching intently, though knew that the demon had probably sensed them enter. Lafayette walked back to his seat and watched as Alex took his own seat between the two. He watched Thomas notice Alex’s new outfit and saw the annoyance in his expression.

“Alexander, what on earth are you wearing?” he demanded. Alex looked down at his clothing then to Thomas. “Lafayette gave it to me. He said Hercules made it for me,” he explained. Thomas’s gaze landed on Lafayette and he received a glare. Lafayette let out a chuckle. “Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Thomas? Your clothing was too big on him so I figured he might as well have something that fit him,” he explained. 

Thomas rolled his eyes. “You could have picked a better color. Now I have to change the color of his collar,” he explained. Lafayette noticed how Alex unconsciously went stiff at the mention of the collar and turned his attention back on the performance. Finding it best to change the subject, he spoke up. “Did you deal with Lee?” he questioned.

This caused the annoyance to visibly increase in the demon, his tail swaying in an agitated manner. “Yes, I did. It was the same trouble as usual. He seems determined to test my patience,” he answered, though his tone showed that he didn’t wish to speak about it. Lafayette gave a nod of understanding and turned his own attention towards the performances. 

As if sensing himself being mentioned, Lee and Hercules entered for their turn. Lafayette noticed how Lee avoided looking in this direction altogether, seeming to ignore Thomas and the others. The routine went on as normal until the end. When they finished the routine, Lee having shifted for it and turning back to his humanish form, Thomas gave a mocking clap causing Lee to wince and glare up at him. He ignored the demon and left the performance area. Hercules gave a slight bow before leaving the stage as well. 

Lafayette let out a sigh. “Must you always antagonize people, Thomas? You wonder why they always give you a hard time but you do things like that,” he stated. This received a chuckle from Thomas. “Come now, Lafayette. It’s entertains me. You should know this by now,” he stated. Lafayette rolled his eyes and stood up. “Well I find myself becoming hungry. I am going to go grab a bite to eat. I’ll see you both later,” he said. “Very well, go enjoy yourself,” Thomas dismissed with a wave. 

Lafayette left the area they were sitting in and left the tent. As much as he hated to leave Alex alone with Thomas, he could only stand the the demon’s presence for so long. He felt bad for Alexander and knew that Thomas had tricked him into agreeing with being his pet but he also knew there there wasn’t much that he could do to help. 

He let out a relieved sigh as he reached his tent, glad to get some time to himself to relax. His relief was short lived, however, when he entered his tent and saw two individuals waiting for him. He let out a sigh of annoyance. “Putain, je ne peux pas avoir un peu de paix!” he complained in frustration. He sat on his couch with an annoyed sigh. He first looked at John, whose wings had managed to begin regrowing though they were still only half the size they had originally been. He felt guilt for not doing anything but he did his best to ignore it. His gaze then turned over towards the other angel and he gave a slight smirk. 

“So, tell me. Que puis-je faire pour la petite colombe et le général?” he questioned. He watched as Washington gave him an observant look before speaking. “Lafayette, we need to talk,” he stated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the general! xD Sorry, couldn't resist. 
> 
> Translations-
> 
> Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas- What's wrong  
> Putain, je ne peux pas avoir un peu de paix!- Damn it, can't I have some peace!  
> Que puis-je faire pour la petite colombe et le général?- what can I do for the little dove and the general?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington explains the plan and Lafayette has to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...Stuff is about to go down in the next few chapters. ^^ I hope you enjoy!

Lafayette went quiet for a moment before looking Washington in the eye. “Laisse-moi deviner, is it about Alexander?” he asked. He leaned a bit over to his side table and took his wine glass. He pours a thick red liquid from a wine bottle and took a long sip. He noticed that John seemed a bit bothered by it but Washington didn’t even blink.

Washington gave a slight not. “Yes, partially at least. This event has only shown me that we need to take care of Thomas for good,” he stated, crossing his arms to only add to his serious demeanor. “I see, and what does this have to do with little ole me?” Lafayette questioned, though he already knew the answer. Thomas was an archdemon and would be a challenge for even Washington if he had to face him alone.

“You should know the answer to that. With John’s power weakened, we can’t take him on alone. We need your help. Now, I know how...rocky his relationship with some of the others are. Is there anyway you could persuade some of them to help us?” he questioned. Lafayette looked at him like he was crazy for a moment then thought.

“Hmm...I suppose I could be convinced. However, what do I get out of helping you take care of Thomas?” he questioned with a raised brow. His attention turned to John as he spoke this time. “I know that you don’t want anything to do with Thomas, Laf. I also know that you don’t want to see anyone hurt. That’s why you didn’t hurt me when he left like he expected you to, right?” he inquired.

Lafayette stayed quiet for a moment before nodding. “Exactly. If you can help convince some of the other demons to help us, to side with us long enough to take care of Thomas and whoever remain with him, then you won’t have to deal with him anymore,” John stated. Lafayette thought about the proposition. He couldn’t believe he was actually considering it. Then again, he had never been a fan of Thomas’s so it wasn’t that big of a surprise.

“Très bien. I will help you. However, I have one question for you. How exactly do you plan to help Alexander? Thomas hardly ever leaves him alone and I don’t think that he will leave him with me again. Not to mention that the longer he stays near Thomas the more his defenses will crumble,” he pointed out.

John deflated a bit at this but spoke anyway. “I’m aware of this. Though...we do have a way to counter Thomas’s influence on Alex. Alex will fight, of that there’s no doubt. I know that it will take us a few days to get everything sorted out but I also know that Alex will fight until we can,” he stated.

Lafayette could see the hope and worry mix in his eyes. He decided to stay silent. He knew from years of being around Thomas that he was just as determined and stubborn as John said Alexander was. In the end it would come down to whoever was more determined and stronger willed. He hoped that John was right and that it would be Alexander.

“Talk to some of the others and try and convince them to fight with us. I know some of them, especially the sisters, aren’t out biggest fans. We just need them to fight with us to take care of Thomas,” Washington stated. Lafayette gave a nod and finished his drink. “I’ll do what I can. Just know that Thomas won’t be easily taken care of. What is your plan exactly? Archdemons are hard to vanquish,” he pointed out.

Washington simply nodded in response. “I’m aware. We have a way to deal with this as well,” he stated, his tone making it obvious that he didn’t wish to discuss the matter farther. Lafayette let out a sigh. “Very well. Heres hoping that things go as planned. Now, if you don’t mind, I came in here to relax,” he explained. Washington gave a nod and was gone in a blink. He felt John’s eyes on him for a moment longer before he was gone as well.

Lafayette laid his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling of his tent. He couldn’t help but wondering what he had just gotten himself into. Thomas would be a challenge and would not be easy to subdue, no matter what Washington had planned. He only hoped that Alex would put up as much of a fight as John said he would.

Lafayette didn’t like the idea of pets but he knew everything about the link, enough to know that if Alexander fell under Thomas’s influence too much that he wouldn’t want to leave and that if Thomas was killed then Alexander would be left either very injured or die himself.

He held up his empty, blood stained glass to his face and observed the leftover droplets of blood with great interest. “Et ainsi commence le jeu,” he said quietly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such drama, such action, such romance...wow xD I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I can't wait to see what my brain and fingers produce next for this story xD lol. Please leave feedback and follow my tumblr: smollbaguette.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Laisse-moi deviner,- Let me guess,  
> Très bien- Very well  
> Et ainsi commence le jeu- And so the game begins.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas spends some personal time with Alex and Thomas has an old friend visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ya some sexeh time, ya trash! xD jk love you guys.

Alexander was a bit nervous when Lafayette left as he didn’t want to be alone with Thomas. As if sensing his thoughts, he felt the demon’s gaze land on him. He waited a moment before speaking, his voice causing Alex to shiver a bit. “Alexander, come here,” he stated. Alex could tell that it was an order but he ignored it. He could see the demon pat his lap out of the corner of his vision but he refused to do what he wanted.

After a moment, he heard Thomas let out a sigh before he felt himself grabbed by two strong hands and deposited into the demon’s lap. He let out a yelp of surprise which Thomas chuckled at. “There, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?” he teased. Alex rolled his eyes and tried his best to ignore him. He turned his gaze back to the performance area though it seemed they had finished as no one was performing, leaving the two of them alone.

Thomas adjusted him so that Alex was leaning against him and whispered in his ear. “Looks like it is just you and me, pup,” he said, his voice taking on a husky tone. Alex worried a bit at this and went to sit up only to have Thomas’s clawed hand pushing onto his chest, the arm cradling him gently. He felt his cheeks heat with blush which only earned him a chuckle from the demon. “Relax, pup,” he stated, his warm breath making Alex shiver.

Ignoring his suggestion, Alex tried again to get up though the hand on his chest felt like a heavyweight. He then felt the other free hand cup his cheek and force him to look up at Thomas. Thomas gave a playful smirk and kissed Alexander, causing him to still in surprise. He then felt his body relax on its own and his eyes slowly closed in content. He felt a warm feeling spread through his body, telling him to stay calm and relaxed.

Alex suddenly felt soft kisses start from his chin down his jawline to his neck. He shivered at this and felt the hand that was holding him down tangle its way into his hair. He felt the demon’s sharp nails begin to massage his head and the other hand moved to his stomach. Alex felt the hand massage his stomach causing him to relax even more. He then felt something making it’s way up his right pants leg. He thought nothing of it until he felt a pressure at his entrance.

His eyes went wide as he came out of whatever trance he had been put under and struggled to get free. Thomas simply put another arm back around him and used the other to continue to massage his stomach. “Stay relaxed, little pup. If you don’t this will hurt you,” he explained, his tone having the same soft tone that were echoed in his touches. Alex hated how his body relaxed at the voice.

He felt the object, his tail he assumed, put a bit more pressure on his hole, eventually being able to slip past the ring of muscle. Alex let out a gasp of pleasure, trying his best to ignore his body’s reaction and the lust that was beginning to spread through his body. Thomas continued kissing Alex’s neck, moving his free hand under his clothing so that he was touching skin. This caused Alex to gasp, not being able to process all the feelings attacking him at once.

When Thomas reached a certain bundle of nerves, Alex felt himself melt in Thomas’s embrace, letting out a moan of pleasure despite his best efforts. He felt heat pooling in his lower region, the sensory overload overwhelming the small man. The wave that was building crashed over him when Thomas gave a rough bite to his shoulder just below his collar. Alexander let out a moan of pleasure, feeling his member release in his pant. He felt Thomas retract his tail, caressing his thigh as he did so.

Alex rested for a moment, basking in the afterglow of release. He would have forgotten that the demon was the one behind him if he hadn’t felt his horns rub the side of his head as Thomas kissed the area he had bitten. Alex could tell he had drawn a bit of blood and the area now felt very sensitive. Not really sure when to do and knowing that Thomas wouldn’t let him get up yet, he curled up against him, resting his head on the demon’s shoulder.

He then felt Thomas shift him in his grip and realized that he was standing up, carrying Alexander bridal style. “Where are we going?” he questioned, surprised at how relaxed and dazed his own voice sounded. Thomas gave a smirk that made Alex blush a bit. “I realize that with the recent..activities...we have been doing that you haven’t eaten since you have arrived, little pup,” he said. At the mention of food, Alex’s stomach rumbled loudly causing him to blush more.

Thomas chuckled again but offered a softer smile this time. “My point proven. Also, you are cute when you blush, pup,” he stated. This caused Alex to glare at him but he stayed quiet the rest of the way. He noticed they stopped at a tent not far from the performance area and Thomas carried him over to a chair and deposited him in it.

Alex took the moment to observe the table in front of him. There were many different types of finger foods and what appeared to be wine. When Thomas sat down, he noticed an extra chair on the other side of Thomas. Apparently seeing Alex observe the extra chair, Thomas spoke. “Someone will be joining us. An old friend of mine,” he explained.

He then felt another pair of eyes on him and looked up to see someone standing in the entrance of the tent. The gaze switched from him and then to Thomas.

“Well, Thomas, you didn’t tell me your new pet was so...intriguing,” the voice said. It sounds similar to Thomas in terms of accent. He heard Thomas give a small chuckle. “Welcome, James,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter. I finally decided to settle with Thomas attempted to tempt Alexander and introducing Madison ^^ I hope you guys like.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and James talk about Lafayette and the angels. Alex gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh this ended up so long xD I honestly had fun writing for Alex drunk. It was fun. I hope you enjoy. I left another cliffhanger. Time to hide.
> 
> Starting next week I will have a posting schedule. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for The Demon's Circus. I also might begin another fanfic. It will be Saturday and Tuesday for that one.

Thomas was glad when James appeared in the doorway. He stood up and turned to Alexander. “Alex, pup, stay here and eat. I must talk with James for a moment,” he stated. Alex gave a nod, his attention already on the food before him. He gave a small chuckle before following James out of the tent. When they were out of the tent, Madison turned to look at him.

It had been too long since he had last seen his friend but it hadn’t looked like much had changed. His black horns, only slightly bigger than Thomas’s own though James had a shorter tail than he did. Not to mention the fact that he was only barely taller than Alex himself. He mentally chuckled at the thought before James began to speak.

“So, you asked for me to come. What exactly is it you need?” he questioned, his tone neutral even though Thomas could tell he was a bit annoyed. Thomas thought for a moment. As much as he hated to involve his friend in the events that were more than likely to happen, he had no choice. “I need someone I can trust.” he stated.

James raised a brow in question before speaking. “What about Lafayette? Can he not help you with whatever it is?” he inquired. Thomas bristled at the mention of the frenchman. “No. This involves him. I can’t trust him, especially not with the matter at hand,” he explained, forcing himself to relax again. James gave an understanding nod. “Very well. What is this about?” he questioned.

Thomas tried to think of the best way to word his issue. Angered didn’t even come close to how he was feeling currently. He had played with Alexander to try and relax but it didn’t help. “When I was in the performance tent earlier, I sensed a presence. A very powerful, angelic presence at that,” he said, watching James face as he realized what Thomas was saying.

“Washington…” he stated, the annoyance clear on Madison’s face. “Yes, I believe so. He arrived, strangely enough, after Lafayette left us in the performance tent. Now, I’m no idiot. I know the history he has with Washington. However, if he is going to help them attack me then I need someone I can trust to help me take care of Lafayette and anyone who he may try to persuade to join him and the angels,” he explained, his tail swaying in annoyance.

“It does seem like Lafayette may have had something to do with it. Is it also possible that it could be because of your pet, Alex you said his name was? I can sense the smell of that one angel of Washington’s all over him. You seem to have caused quite a bit of trouble, Thomas,” he said, his voice taking on a chiding tone. Thomas rolled his eyes, ignoring the statement. “So, will you help or not?” he questioned.

James seemed thoughtful for a moment before speaking. “I suppose I will. What do you need me to do?” he questioned. Thomas thought again before speaking, wanting to make sure he put everything in motion correctly. “I want you to keep an eye on Lafayette. I need him kept under surveillance to ensure that he doesn’t try to turn anyone against me. I know that many would be more than willing to follow him. I’ll be taking care of them myself though, ensuring that they know where their loyalties lie,” he explained with a smirk.

James gave a nod before speaking again. “And what about Alexander? John and Washington will be trying their hardest to retrieve him. I expect you know this,” he stated. Thomas gave a nod. “Yes, I do. Taking care of Alexander will not be too hard. I simply need to weaken his trust, starting with Lafayette. That will be easy enough. I have already had Seabury get to work on that,” he explained.

He heard Madison chuckle and raised an eyebrow. “You are the only one I know who would use their pet in such a way. Putting him in danger to get his resistance to fall. So ruthless, old friend,” he stated. Thomas smirked again before turning to go back into the dining tent. “That’s the point, James,” he explained.

\---

Alex wasn’t that surprised by the demon’s appearance as he appeared to look similar to Thomas. However, he did look a bit short to be a demon in his opinion. Most of the others seemed tall and it was strange seeing one who wasn’t. He heard Thomas welcome the demon, calling him James. He nodded when Thomas mentioned that he needed to talk to his friend and for him to eat.

The food that was laid out before him surprised him a bit. It was all finger foods, berries of different variety, slices of meats, the wine, breads and cheeses. It was the type of stuff that he expected to see at a rich person’s party. A small part of him wasn’t surprised but he ignored it as he poured himself a glass of wine. The smell was exotic and fruity, the color a deep but transparent red. He put the glass to his lips and took a sip.

The taste that exploded on his tastebuds surprised him. He had never tasted any wine with a flavor so good. He took another sip, though this one being more of a gulp. He was then surprised to hear a chuckle from across the table. He looked and sitting in the chair that James had occupied was Aaron. “Enjoying ourselves, are we?” he questioned. Alex wasn’t sure if he should be glad or wary to see Aaron again. “Can I help you?” he questioned, taking another sip of his wine.

Aaron chuckled at this response before speaking. “What, not thank you?” he questioned, picking up a berry and observing it between his fingers. Alex gave him a glare. “Why should I thank you? You left me after I entered the tent and I ended up with...this,” he grumbled, pointing to his collar. Aaron chuckled again, smirking this time. “I apologize. I didn’t realize you were persuaded so easily. Besides, you’re the one who fell for his trick. You only have yourself to blame,” he stated.

Alex opened his mouth to argue but closed it after realizing that he was telling the truth. It really was his own fault that he was in this situation. He looked back to his glass and downed the rest of his wine. He went to grab for the wine bottle but Aaron had already taken it and poured the glass for him. He glared at him, causing the man to chuckle. “Just trying to be helpful. With the day you have had I figure you could use the alcohol,” he stated.

Ignoring the statement, he took another long sip of the beverage. “Also, may I suggest eating. You don’t want to drink too much wine on an empty stomach,” he stated. Alex rolled his eyes but took a strawberry and ate it in one bite. His eyes went a bit wide, not expecting the flavor. The berry tasted better than any others he had ever had. He closed his eyes in content as he let the flavor linger in his tongue for a bit longer.

When he opened his eyes again he noticed that Aaron had left once again. He briefly wondered how he was able to leave without a sound but the wine, which was obviously stronger than he had though, was starting to cloud his brain. He felt his cheeks heat up, knowing that if he looked they would be rose colored. He continued nibbling on the food, being surprised with each new snack he tasted.

He was on his third glass of wine by the time Thomas re-entered with James. He felt Thomas’s eyes land on him and then to his wine glass. He watched Thomas’s eyes look surprised before his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. “Alexander, how many glasses have you had?” he demanded, approaching Alex. Alex went to respond but gave a hiccup instead, followed by a giggle.

“I-I’ve had three so far. Why do you ask?” he asked, his voice betraying how drunk he was. Thomas let out an annoyed sigh, moving the wine glass out of reach when he tried to reach for it again. This caused Alexander to pout in annoyance. “This is a very strong wine, pup. You, being human, should have only had one glass at the most. Why did you pour more than one?” he questioned.

Alex looked a bit surprised by the question before giving a drunk smile. “I didn’t...pour a second glass. Aaron...did it,” he giggled. He heard James let out a chuckle. Alex watched Thomas glare at James before looking back at him, annoyance in his face. “Of course he did. Why am I not surprised, the idiotic, son of a bitch,” he stated. Alex ignored him, grabbing another berry and tossing it in his mouth. He let out a content sigh and looked at Thomas, oblivious to how he looked at the moment.

His hair, which had still been pulled back thanks to Lafayette, was now loose and a few stray strands framed his face. His eyes were hazed over with the drunken stupor he was currently in and he sat in a relax and lazy way. While he thought nothing of it, to Thomas he looked very sexy at the moment.

It was not realizing it that made him surprised when the demon’s clawed hand tangled into his hair and gently pulled his head back. He looked Thomas in the eye, finding himself getting lost in the dark gaze. It didn’t help when Thomas kissed him. Unlike the other times this time he was gentle and careful. The desire was still there but it was better controlled. Alex closed his eyes in content, his resistance slowly breaking from the drunken state he was in.

He was surprised when Thomas swiftly picked him up, letting out a yelp of surprise before he felt himself resting against the warm chest. He closed his eyes again in content, realizing that Thomas had picked him up to sit him in his lap in his own chair. He heard Madison sit down in his own chair.

Being in Thomas’s lap caused Alex to focus all of his attention on him. He nuzzled against his shoulder, feeling his soft hair tickle his face as he did so. He couldn’t help but think about how soft the demon’s hair was. He guessed he must have spoken aloud as he felt Thomas chuckle. He then felt a hand caressing his head, almost massaging. He close his eyes and continued to let his head rest on the demon’s shoulder and paying no mind as they began talking.

He caught snippets of the conversation, hearing Lafayette’s and John’s names a few times though not realizing it in the stupor. He then felt Thomas shift again and stand up, causing Alexander to let out an annoyed whine, keeping his eyes close and holding tightly to Thomas. He felt his chest vibrate again then realized he was walking. He opened his eyes to see where they were going but realized it made things move too fast so he closed them again.

When he felt Thomas’s soft bed under him again, he opened his eyes in surprise. Thomas gave him a soft smirk. “Stay here, pup. I’ll be back later. I’ll be sending someone in to watch you to make sure you don’t run off,” he said. Alex gave a slight not, wrapping himself on the soft blankets. He didn’t notice Thomas leave, though was happy when he did. He continued relaxing in the blankets when he heard a familiar voice not minutes later.

“Alex? Are you ok, mon amie?” the french voice questioned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette has to watch over a drunk Alex and things don't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this please xD Also plans were changed so I am posting this tonight instead of tomorrow as I will be busy tomorrow. Merry Christmas!

Lafayette had been leaving Hercules's tent when Thomas had approached him. He had convinced the beast tamer to back them in their plans so he did his best not to look guilty when Thomas approached with Madison in tow. “Lafayette, there you are. You aren’t busy, are you?” he questioned. 

Lafayette didn’t miss a beat, shaking his head at the question. “No, I’m not at the moment,” he stated. “Good. I need you to go to my tent and watch over Alexander. He is a bit...dazed and I don’t want to leave him to himself and he get in trouble,” he stated. Lafayette wanted to chuckle at that as he knew more than likely that Thomas didn’t actually care for Alex but he kept quiet and nodded.

“Bien sûr, it’s not problem,” he stated. He then turned his attention to James. “Ah, James. It’s a pleasure to see you, mon amie. It’s been a while,” he stated with a smile. James simply gave a nod. “Yes, it has Lafayette. Hopefully you have been well?” he questioned. “Oui, as good as one can be around Thomas,” he joked. James gave a small chuckle at that and Thomas ignored the comment. “Thanks Lafayette. I’ll be back soon,” he stated. 

He watched as they walked away and he let his demeanor change. Thomas’s words echoed in his brain. He couldn’t help but worry if Thomas had done something to the small man. He made his way over to Thomas’s tent and got there in moments. He opened the tent and was surprised to see Alexander laying on the bed, seeming perfectly fine. He noticed how he was curling up with the blankets and approached quietly.

“Alex? Are you ok, mon amie?” he questioned. He watched as Alex’s eyes slowly opened and he could tell that Alexander had gotten drunk. His brows furrowed in annoyance, annoyed that Thomas had gotten the boy drunk and sent him to watch him. He watched as Alexander sat up and gave a big smile.

“Laf! Thomas sent you to watch me? That’s great! I like you better than him anyway,” he said, his tone making it obvious just how drunk he was. He watched as Alex climbed off of the bed and tried to walk over to him. Due to his drunken state, however, he just ended up stumbling and falling forward. 

Lafayette quickly grabbed him, holding him in his arms. “Alex, you shouldn’t move too much. It seems like you’re really drunk, mon amie, and you should…” he began but stopped when he noticed Alex staring at him. “Alex, qu'Est-ce que c'est? Why are you staring at me?” he questioned. Alex ignored the question and leaned up closer. “Laf….you have beautiful lips,” Alex said, though it was almost a whisper.

Alex then moved quicker than Laf had expected and kissed him. Lafayette’s eyes went wide and he went still, surprised at Alexander’s actions. In moments, however, he realized what was happened. He tried to push Alexander away but the small man clung to him tightly. Not wanting to hurt him, Lafayette simply stood there, waiting for the smaller man to finish. 

When he finished he looked up at Lafayette and gave a frown. “Do you not...like me Laf? Why won’t you kiss me?” he questioned, giving a pout. Lafayette pulled away, putting room between them. He couldn’t help but think that Alex looked cute with the pout but he ignored the thought. “I like you Alex, but not in that way. It would be wrong for me to kiss you. What about John?” he questioned. 

The small man hesitated, seeming thoughtful, before speaking again. “He...isn’t here right now...and besides...he left me alone,” he pouted. Lafayette grew a bit sad at this statement as despite being intoxicated he could tell that Alexander looked sad at the mention of John. He let out a sigh and leaned forward, hugging Alexander soothingly. “He didn’t leave you, Alex. Things are complicated, mon amie. It’s going to be difficult to get you out of here,” he explained.

With a huff of annoyance, Alex looked him in the eye, his own half lidded still filled with lust. “You’re no fun,” he whispered. He leaned in and bit at Lafayette’s jaw line, moving down to his neck. Lafayette stiffened at the close proximity, finally being able to smell the young man’s scent. He pushed him away against, not wanting to be too close to him as he sensed the feeling settle in. 

He could tell from Alex’s expression that his eyes had turned red. He seemed surprised and Lafayette turned around, trying to get himself to relax. “Alex...please just stop, mon amie,” he choked out. He felt the last of his restraint breaking as he felt Alex’s arms wrap around him from behind. “Why?” He heard him whisper. He quickly turned and grabbed Alex by the hair, looking him in the eye as his restraint melted.

He kissed Alexander deeply, feeling the young man melt into him. He let out an animalistic growl as he broke the kiss and peppered his jaw and neck with kisses. When he got to the point where his neck and shoulder met, he paused. He could feel his pulse and the smell was intoxicating. He felt the hunger spread through him and found himself gently biting his neck.

Time seemed to slow for Lafayette. He felt the liquid burst into his mouth and found his grip on Alex tightening. The blood wasn’t tainted with poison this time and the taste was amazing. He could taste the lingering alcohol and that mixed with the sweetness of his blood made Lafayette close his eyes in content. It was then that he felt Alex struggling. He then realized what was going on as soon as heard an almost inaudible chuckle behind him. 

He released Alexander who now appeared exhausted, scared, and sober. Anger washed over him, realizing that he had been tricked by Thomas. Alex backed away but fell as he appeared dazed from the blood loss. He watched as James came up from behind him and knelt beside Alexander, making sure he was ok. In a rage, Lafayette quickly turned around, attempted to punch the demon, though the clawed hand caught his fist. 

Thomas looked at him, a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. “Enfoiré,” Lafayette stated through gritted teeth. Thomas chuckled again and nodded to Madison. Lafayette didn’t see but he knew that Madison had put Alex to sleep and put him on the bed. “I’m disappointed in you, Lafayette. I thought you had more self restraint than this,” he stated.

Lafayette gave an angered look. “Votre fils de pute. You planned this,” he hissed. Thomas gave a fake look of innocence. “I’m not sure what you mean, Lafayette. I thought I could trust you to watch Alex for a bit but I suppose I was wrong,” he said, his tone that of pride. He then squeezed Lafayette’s fist tighter, causing him to wince. The next thing he knew he was turned around and pushed towards the opening of the tent. 

“I think it best you leave, Lafayette. Wouldn’t want you hurting Alexander again,” Thomas said with a smirk. Lafayette bristled at the statement and glared at him again. He then quickly turned and left the tent. He knew he would need to talk to John and Washington about what had happened as this meant Thomas knew about what was going on. This was going to make things a little more difficult. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Bien sûr- Of course  
> qu'Est-ce que c'est?- What is it?  
> Enfoiré- You bastard  
> Votre fils de pute- You son of a bitch


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette and Washington discuss plans for the upcoming battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short ^^ I promise the next few chapters will be a bit longer.

As if sensing that things had gone to shit, Washington was waiting for Lafayette inside his tent. Sensing Lafayette’s anger, he raised a brow, questioning him silently. Lafayette let out a breath to calm himself and took a seat on his couch. “Thomas knows of our plans. Now I won’t even be able to sneak Alex away from him,” he explained, the strength of his accent showing how angered he was.

Washington took a seat on the other side of the couch, his wings vanishing so that he could sit more comfortably. “What do you mean? It seems like something other than Thomas finding out about our plans has happened,” he pointed out. Lafayette let out defeated sigh and let his shoulders fall in defeat. He knew he couldn’t get anything past Washington. The man, the angel, always knew when something had happened.

“It was requested by Thomas that I watch Alexander while he attended to business. However, it seems Thomas had given him some alcohol and it...made him very drunk. He came onto me, talking about how John had left him and that he liked me more than Thomas. I kept him away easy enough until I smelt him. He kept pushing and getting closer...and I finally lost it. I kissed him and then...I bit him. I didn’t take too much, he didn’t pass out or anything, but he did become sober which I think is what Thomas planned. He was so terrified,” he said, his voice going quiet.

It was quiet for a moment before Washington cleared his throat and spoke. “If you are planning to blame yourself then you are mistaken. It was not your fault. Thomas is trying to isolate Alex, it seems. He probably also did it for you trying to turn people against him. Don’t let it get to you, ok?” he suggested. Lafayette let out another sigh and leaned back. “What about John? How is he going to react to this?” he questioned.

Washington looked thoughtful again before speaking. “Probably not good. But it is obvious that you are not at fault. He will probably be more upset at the idea that Alex thinks he was abandoned. Since Thomas knows of our plans we will have to move quickly before he can retaliate. Who have you managed to get to side with us so far?” he inquired.

“So far, Hercules has agreed. I also convinced Peggy, Eliza, and Lee to side with us temporarily. Angelica wasn’t swayed, decided to side with Thomas. Her hatred for angels is stronger than I anticipated. I didn’t bother trying with Samuel. He has forever been loyal to Thomas and nothing would ever change that,” he explained.

Washington gave a nod, his face then going grim. “That’s a decent amount I suppose. What about...I felt the demonic energy in the area multiply earlier...did someone else show up?” Washington questioned.

Lafayette stayed quiet for a moment. He knew that he meant when James had arrived. James would be the factor that made this more difficult for them. “James Madison showed up. I’m assuming Thomas summoned him here after he discovered what was at play. James is just as powerful as he is so this is going to be more difficult that we first realized,” Lafayette explained, his voice full of doubt.

Washington went quiet for a moment, appearing to be thinking something over. “I think we may stand a chance. Even if Madison is as strong as Thomas, we have the numbers and with the right strategy we can easily win this,” he stated, his posture changing back to that of someone in command. Lafayette gave a nod of agreement. He knew that Washington was right and that they still had a chance. One thought, however, refused to leave his mind.

“What about Alexander? We can’t just leave him with Thomas. He’s more than likely going to try corrupting him even more now,” Lafayette pointed out, worry clear in his voice. Washington let out a sigh. “Indeed, that will be tricky. He won’t trust you now and we don’t have the time for you to earn his trust back. However, I do have a plan. While we are fighting, distracting the others, John can sneak through and get Alexander. He probably has a higher chance of success than you at the moment,” he explained.

Lafayette reluctantly agreed. He hated that Alexander wouldn’t trust him now and he was furious at Thomas for causing everything to happen. “So, when do you want to attack? We need to be sure as the only end to it once started would be defeat or victory,” Lafayette asked. Washington stood up, allowing his wings to reappear. “I’ll rally John and my other few angels together and you can gather the demons. We attack at sunrise,” Washington instructed. 

In the blink of an eye, Washington was once again gone, leaving Lafayette on his own. He let out a heavy sigh and poured himself a glass of his blood wine. After downing it in one glass, he gave a defeated sigh. “Well, here goes nothing,” he said to himself. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are put in motion and fighting begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I rewrote this chapter quite a bit. I wasn't sure what direction to go through. I thought of so many possible ways to do this so I picked one. I really like this route and I hope you guys do as well ^^

Alex felt himself slowly begin to wake up. Unlike the other time he woke up, this time he felt groggy when he did so. He slowly opened his eyes and everything was blurry. He rubbed his eyes to try and clear his vision but it only helped a little. He then realized that he wasn’t just lying on the bed this time. He felt a warm body against his back and two arms gently wrapped around his chest and stomach. He found himself relaxing against the presence, a feeling of safety settling over him. He was so relaxed that the kiss he received on his head startled him.

It made the memories flood back of what happened before he fell asleep. At least, what he could remember after sobering up. He hazily remembered being kissed then the next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain in his neck after which he felt himself growing weaker. After he had fallen onto the floor he didn’t remember what had happened, only seeing Thomas and James enter the tent. 

As if sensing Alex’s thoughts, he felt the arms around him tighten, though not painfully, almost in a protective way. He let himself relax again in the grip, knowing it was useless to fight against it. They laid there in silence for a moment until Alex broke the silence. “Did….Did Lafayette really…” he began but let the question trail off, knowing that Thomas would know what he was asking. It was quiet again for a moment before Thomas spoke.

“I made the mistake of asking him to look after you while I went on a bit of business with James. I thought he could control himself since he has never shown any problems with it before. We came back to him biting you and drinking from you. I made him leave and James helped me patch up your neck,” he explained, his voice holding the same protective tone that his grip implied. 

Alex stayed quiet for a moment before speaking again. “Are you being nice because of me getting attacked?” he questioned, though he was sure the answer was yes. He felt the chest behind him vibrate as he chuckled. “I suppose that is one reason. You are my pet and because of that my energy can heal you when you’re injured,” he explained, one of his his hands finding its way into his hair to pet him. He felt annoyed at this but he felt his body relax more. 

After another few moments of silence, the air around them did a complete one eighty. He felt Thomas chuckle again and the next thing he knew he was on his back with his hands pinned above him by Thomas’s. A playful smirk graced the demon’s features and his eyes were full of lust. “Since you’re awake now, however, I so no reason as to why we can’t have a little fun,” he said, his tone going husky. Alex’s eyes went wide in surprise when he saw Thomas moving closer to kiss him. He move his head to the side, avoiding his lips. 

Thomas simply gave a chuckle and moved to his ear. “If you don’t want to kiss then I suppose I can find something more creative to do with my mouth,” he teased, biting softly at his ear. Despite the warning, Alex was surprised when he felt Thomas bite his neck. He could tell that he had broke skin as he then lapped at the bite. He let out a content hum before speaking. “Now I know why Laf enjoyed it so much. You taste yummy, little pup,” he stated. 

Alex didn’t respond, despite being angered by the comment, as he felt his body begin to heat up and his mind began to go fuzzy again. “Wha…what’s..” he began but Thomas interrupted him with a chuckle. “Healing isn’t the only thing I can do to you, little pup. My saliva has,,,special properties when it enters your blood system. It acts as both a sedative, though only strong enough to keep you from resisting, and an aphrodisiac, though it isn’t for me so don’t worry, pet,” he said, sliding off the bed as he spoke.

Alex felt his entire body heat up as is cheeks took on a bright blush, his breath coming in sharp, quick gasps. “What...what do you...mean,” he struggled to say. The heat spreading through him was making it difficult for him to speak and his thoughts were beginning to become clouded. Thomas gave a little laugh at this and gave Alexander his cheshire cat smile. “Why dear Alexander, I thought you knew. Your little boyfriend is coming to save you. Or should I say attempting to save you. He won’t get far with the state that you’ll be in,” he teased.

Alexander tried to glare at him but the next wave of heat rushed over him, eliciting a moan from him. All he heard was Thomas’s chuckle before he left the tent, leaving Alex alone to struggle against the lust that was now rushing through his body. He wasn’t going to let John get hurt because of him, no matter how hard he would need to struggle.

\----

John observed the camp from where he, Washington, and two other angels stood at the entrance. It seemed a bit too quiet though given that Thomas knew they were going to attack he wasn’t surprised. He couldn’t help but worry about Alexander, hoping that he would be ok due to what Thomas had done. John had been angered at first when he found out what had transpired but he knew it wasn’t Lafayette’s fault. He would make Thomas pay for Alex being toyed with and used in such a manner. 

As if sensing his anger, John felt Washington rest a hand on his shoulder. “Remember, John. Your only job is to get Alex to safety. We’ll take care of Thomas and the others,” he stated. John gave a nod though knew if he came across Thomas he wouldn’t be able to resist. They then heard footsteps and looked up to see Lafayette, Hercules, Lee, and Peggy walking forward. John noticed that Eliza wasn’t there and as if having the same thoughts, Washington spoke. 

“Where is Eliza?” he questioned. Peggy appeared to sadden at the mention of her sister and John knew instantly what had happened. Lafayette was the one to speak up. “Mort...Thomas apparently thought it fitting to kill her for betraying him. He probably hoped it would scare Peggy into backing down,” he explained. Peggy clenched her fists when Lafayette finished speaking. “The bastard only pissed me off,” she growled. 

Washington gave a grim nod. “I’m sorry. Her death will not be in vain,” he stated. He then turned to John and gave him a nod in the direction of the tents. “Go on ahead before the come out. We’ll keep them busy,” he stated. John quickly ran into the area and vanished behind the tents right as he heard fighting begin. He hoped that everyone would be alright but his main focus right now was saving Alexander.

He made his way through the grounds until he pinpointed Alexander’s energy. His brows knit together as he felt that his energy was agitated. He quickly made his way to the tent and slowly opened it. He saw Alexander on a huge bed though it looked like something was wrong. He was about to enter the tent when he felt like he was being watched. He then felt himself get yanked back by an invisible force.

He landed on the ground with a thud and quickly stood up, looking for the aggressor. His eyes landed on a familiar face looking at him with a smirk. John summoned his blade, his expression one of pure rage. “Burr,” he acknowledged. The man gave a fake smile. “Hello, John. Been a long time hasn’t it?” he inquired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for killing Eliza XD And a wild Burr has appeared. What could happen next owo
> 
> Translations:  
> Mort- Dead


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas begins fighting with the others and Burr makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord, I'm so sorry for being gone so long. ;^; I'm gonna post more than one chapter tonight and like make up for it. Especially with the direction that this chapter goes in. lol.

Thomas exited the tent, the smirk still on his face. It vanished, however, when he saw James staring at him. “What is it, James?” he questioned, a brow raised. James seemed to observe him for a bit longer before speaking. “Was it really necessary to bite him, Thomas? You couldn’t have just left him in there restrained or something?” he inquired.

Thomas gave a little chuckle. “No, not necessary but fun nonetheless. Besides, you and I both know that John will more than likely come straight for Alexander. I need some way to keep him distracted. This also assures that Alex won’t try to escape himself during all of the fighting,” he stated. James didn’t respond, simply nodded before turning around and walking away. 

Thomas followed, smirking as he did. “I sense visitors. Shall we go greet them, James?” he questioned. James nodded again, though still not speaking. Thomas rolled his eyes and stopped, eyeing James curiously. “Why do you care so suddenly how I treat my pet?” he inquired. James appeared thoughtful for a moment before finally speaking. “I don’t believe that pets should be teased like that. It’s cruel. But forget it, Thomas. Let’s get this battle over with,” he stated, his tone proving that he didn’t wish to talk about it anymore.

Thomas was annoyed but didn’t talk as they continued on. He couldn’t help thinking on James’s words. As far as he knew, he hadn’t mistreated Alexander in the slightest. If anything he had been more worried about his enjoyment than his own. His actions were only to keep the boy from escaping. He had done nothing wrong as far as he was concerned.

He mentally shook his head as they arrived at the entrance, clearing his thoughts for the upcoming battle. He was confident in his and his allies abilities to fight but he knew that Washington and his angels were no easy wins. Not to mention them having Lafayette and some of his own. He saw how they seemed to merge together so well. He was surprised to see two other angels there but was pleased to see that Laurens was nowhere in sight. This meant his assumption had been correct. 

“Well, well. Looks like the band of misfits are here. This will be very fun,” he said with a smirk. Washington was the one who stepped forward a bit from the others and spoke. “Jefferson, release the human and this can be avoided,” he stated. Thomas could tell how Lafayette didn’t like this suggestion as he looked annoyed at the comment. Thomas merely chuckled. “Don’t lie, George. It’s not befitting of you. We both know you have been waiting on a reason to attack me,” he stated, leaning on his cane with an annoyed look.

He then turned to Peggy, noting the anger that radiated off of her. He gave his signature Cheshire smile before speaking. “Rage doesn’t suit you, dear,” he stated. He watched as she dashed forward. She watched Lafayette and Hercules try to stop her but the girl’s anger had her blinded. He sensed Angelica leap into action beside him, she and Samuel both having joined them during his and Washington’s conversation. He watched as they collided and began fighting, both of them appearing to be evenly matched. 

This seemed to queue the fighting as Samuel and James both ran forward, engaging the two angels as well as Lee and Hercules. This left him with Washington and Lafayette. Washington summoned a large sword made of the same blessed silver as John’s dagger. Lafayette simply let his claws grow to full length, each one now resembling long cat claws. Thomas simply let out a chuckle and summoned his own blade as well as a whip, both pure black and energized with demonic energy. “Shall we dance?” he asked with a raised brow. 

\---

“What are you doing here, Burr? You never pick sides, being the coward you are. What exactly are you doing?” John demanded, his body never leaving his battle ready position. He received a light chuckle from Burr in response to his question. “I’m disappointed that you, none of you, have figured it out yet. You all act so smart, so...wise. In reality?” he questioned. At this he raised his hands and flicked them towards John. 

John let out a surprised gasp when he was sent back into the walls of one of the tents. He tried to move but the force holding him there held fast. “In reality, none of you know who is really pulling on the strings. Thomas assumed it was Lee who chased Alexander towards the circus. While technically it was true, he wasn’t the one in control. He was too happy with him to question it. I knew who Alex was, I knew he was protected by you. Seeing you two argue simply sweetened the entire situation,” he explained. 

John let out an annoyed growl and tried harder to get himself free, anger welling up inside him. “You bastard, this was all your fault. Why drag Alex into this?” he demanded. Burr chuckled as he approached him, picking up his dropped blade along the way. “Simple: I have plans, you and Thomas, the angels and his demons, are the only ones in my way. His...love for human playthings is something I had planned on using against him. Made easier once I discovered what you were up to, little bird,” he stated, stopping in front of him with the blade.

John stayed still, eyeing the blade warily. “What, are you going to kill me while I can’t fight back? I didn’t know you were that big of a coward, Burr,” he growled. Burr let out a chuckle and shook his head. “Oh, no I don’t plan to harm you, John. At least, not physically. I’m simply returning it to you,” he said, holding the blade out to the angel. John felt the force around him vanish and he eyed Aaron warily. He took the blade, never taking his eyes off of the demon. “Why give me my blade back when you know I’m just going to try to kill you?” he questioned.

Aaron let out another chuckle at this and shook his head in amusement. “Oh, John. I’m surprised at you. You aren’t going to kill me. No, you are going to kill little Alexander,” he smirked. John’s eyes went wide and he rushed forward to attack Burr right as he made the motions with his hands. He felt his body go rigid as he lost control of it. 

He heard Burr cluck his tongue in disappointment. “Why don’t we put that anger to some use,” he suggested with a smirk. He then moved his hands, mimicking that of a puppeteer. John tried to resist but his body moved against his will, entering the tent with the dagger rested at his side. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as he walked over to the bed that Alex was resting on. 

He struggled more, feeling tears fall down his face. As soon as he was close enough, he felt his hand raise, aiming the blade towards the still dazed Alexander. As the blade was moving towards Alex, John gave one final attempt, this time aiming to change the blade’s trajectory. He felt his hand respond and pain seared through his body. He felt eyes on him and looked to see Alex looking wide eyes at him, whatever had him daze appearing to have worn off. He gave him a weak, gentle smile before falling to the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, I'm sorry please don't kill me. I promise it isn't as bad as it seems. ;^;


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle comes to a bloody end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;^; I made myself cry you guys. Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Alexander felt the entire world go dark. Things had happened so quickly. He had seen John enter the tent and his lust addled mind had just watched, only thinking of one thing. However, his mind and body seemed to quiet when he saw the blade. He could see the tears in John's eyes and how worried he appeared. He had watched John raise the blade and for a short moment he thought that he was about to die. 

His worry immediately vanished when he watched John stab himself with a flick of his wrist. Fear and dread spread through him, his body seeming to forget the desire that had been coursing through him. He noticed John look at him and give a small, forced smile before he fell to the ground. Alex quickly scampered off of the bed and fell to the ground beside his boyfriend. 

Tears flowed from his eyes as he tried to cover John’s wound, the crimson liquid seeping from the knife wound. “John...no, stay with me please,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. John gave another weak smile and raised his hand, resting it on Alex’s cheek. “Alex...it’ll be...ok. I...I love you,” he said. Alex then watched silently as the light left his eyes. His hand fell from Alex’s face and his breathing stopped. 

Alex would have zoned out, his gaze stuck on his now deceased boyfriend, if a voice had not taken that moment to speak up. “Well, that was overly dramatic. Not as entertaining as I thought it would be,” Burr’s voice spoke up. Alexander looked up to see him leaning against one of the posts of the beds, looking bored with the scene he had just witnessed. Alex remembered seeing him enter after John had made it to the bed, watching with amusement. 

He felt anger boil through him though he forced himself to stay in control of it. He stood up without a word, his eyes never leaving Burr. “This...This is all your fault. You killed him,” he stated, his voice sounding almost emotionless. Burr stood up straight and gave a chuckle. “Technically, that’s your fault, Alex. I was going to have him kill you but he killed himself instead. You’ve caused so much trouble for someone so small. If I had known it was this easy to get the angels and demons riled up then I would have found a human sooner.” he stated with a smirk. 

He watched as Burr walked forward and stopped, standing over Alex and John’s body. He then gave a serious smirk. “You’ve served your purpose, Alexander. I think you deserve to be with your love after all,” he stated, raising his hands, resembling a puppeteer. Alex closed his eyes, waiting to be killed as well. He knew there wasn’t a use in fighting him and he didn’t see any reason to. His thoughts came to a halt when he heard a gasp of pain. He ignored it until he felt a jacket placed over himself. His eyes opened wide and was surprised at what he saw.

Hercules, Peggy, and an angel he didn’t recognize stood in front of him, the angel holding a blade with fresh blood. It made sense when he saw Burr’s body, his head severed from his neck. He saw movement from the corner of his eye and turned to see Lafayette standing up. He realized it was his jacket that he now wore as he now only had his long sleeved shirt and vest. He could see the worry in his eyes, Alex guessed it was from both John’s death and wondering how he would react to him. 

He slowly stood up, pulling the jacket closer to himself. Given the height difference between Lafayette and himself, the jacket went almost to his feet, stopping at his ankles. He looked at Lafayette, a million questions in his eyes. “What happened?” he questioned. “We fought Thomas and the others. Thomas and James ran away after we had killed Samuel and Angelica. It’s not a victory but we lost a few of our own so we couldn’t chase after them,” the angel explained.

Lafayette gave a nod before speaking. “This is George Washington. One of the angelic generals. He is the reason we were able to do anything to Thomas at all,” he explained. Washington gave a nod to Alex. His eyes then landed down to John. “I’m sorry. John was one of my best soldiers. He really loved you as well,” he stated. Alex looked to John’s body as well and felt his eyes water as well. He then felt Lafayette put his arm gently around him.

He looked up at the vampire who gave a forced, comforting smile. “Let’s get you out of here, ok?” he suggested. Alex hesitated before giving a slight nod, knowing there really wasn’t anything else to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. ;^; I promise to make up for it. One last chapter after this one. ^^ Also, I am gonna do little snippets separately after this of certain characters encounters in the past with one another but that will be a little side thing for when I'm bored. Please don't hate meh <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end it with a bit of happiness. ^^ I hope you guys enjoy the happiness.

Alex let out a sigh as he slowly made his way home from work with Lafayette. The vampiric cat, a Bajang he had called himself, had agreed to stay with Alex so that he wouldn’t be alone and in case Thomas had tried something. Washington had been able to get the collar off of him easy enough, though sometimes he felt like it was still there. Luckily he hadn’t tried anything, both Lafayette and Washington reassuring him that there had been no activity on that end.

His mind was taken out of thought when he felt a body plow into him, embracing him in a tight hug. He let out a yelp of surprise and probably looked freaked out until he realized that it was Peggy. He couldn’t help the little smile that she brought to him everything she was around. In all honesty, he was awed by her. She had lost both of her sisters and her wings, hers being unable to regenerate like the angels. Despite this, she always stayed positive, at least around Alex. Lafayette had told him before that she was affected more than she let out and he wasn’t surprised in the least.

“There you two are. How was work today, Lexi?” Peggy questioned. This caused Alex to give an annoyed sigh but smile nevertheless. “Do you really have to call me that, Peg?” he questioned. Peggy gave a big smile and nodded. “Yes, I’ll call you Lexi because it makes you smile and you know it,” she said. He heard Lafayette give an amused chuckle beside him and he elbowed him playfully. “What? She speaks the truth, Lexi,” he teased. Alex rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up, Laffy Taffy,” Alex said before speeding up a bit to dodge the arm that he knew would be coming for him. He heard Peggy bust out laughing at his comment.

His smile faltered a bit when they arrived at the apartment and he saw Washington standing against his door. He felt the others walk up beside him and stare at him as well. “Washington, what brings you here?” Lafayette questioned, though his tone was welcoming. Washington gave a genuine, pleasant smile. “What, I can’t visit without needing a reason to be here?” he questioned. Lafayette gave a chuckle and walked up to the door, unlocking it and gesturing for him to enter.

Alex turned to Peggy and gave her a hug. “Sorry, Lexi. I would come in if I could. I’m still not comfortable around him after everything,” she explained softly. Alex gave a slight nod. “It’s fine, Peg. Have a good day, ok,” he stated. She gave a nod and smile and then walked away. Alex watched for a moment before turning back towards his apartment and walking up to the door. He felt bad for Peggy but knew that there wasn’t really anything he could do to make her feel better. He had just walked through the door when his name was called.

“Alexander. There’s someone here for ya,” the Frenchman called. Alex sat down his satchel and walked into the living room. “Who is…” he began but stopped, his whole body going still as his eyes landed on the third person standing in the living room. Lafayette and Washington were both standing on either side, small smiles on both of their faces. In between the two of them stood John. His hair was up in its fluffy ponytail and the freckles were still splashed across his face. He wore a long-sleeved sweater and jeans with plain white shoes. He gave Alexander a gentle smile before hesitantly stepping forward.

Alex stared, wide-eyed and unable to believe the person that stood in front of him. “J-John?” he questioned. John gave a small chuckle and nodded. He then gave Alex a big hug, the still familiar warmth of his body reassuring him that he was there. For a heartbeat Alex didn’t make a move, still stunned. That didn’t last long though as he soon hugged John back, tighter if possible. “I...I watched you...how are you…” he sobbed, none of his statements being completed. “You can thank Washington. He brought me back. I’m...my powers and wings are gone but I’m still here,” he said.

Alex hesitantly pulled back, a smile now gracing his face. He turned to Washington to see the man giving a smile of his own. “How come you didn’t tell me before?” he questioned. Washington shrugged. “It’s not guaranteed that an angel can return as a human after death. I didn’t want to get your hopes up,” he explained. Alex nodded in understanding. “Well thank you,” he said. Washington gave a nod and Alex felt John shift beside him.

“Well, now that we got that out of the way, why don’t we all hangout tonight? I still have my great cooking skills and we have plenty of movie options,” John suggested with a prideful smirk. Alex let out a small laugh and nodded. “Sounds like a good idea. Just know that I’m not letting you out of my sights this time,” he said before hugging John again, basking in the sound of his boyfriend’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before, I will be doing small little stories for this as well. However, I will mostly be focusing on the college au for now and I might start another fanfic ^^ If you guys have any suggestions feel free to let me know.


End file.
